História de Nós Dois
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Numa tarde chuvosa, numa estrada deserta, o jovem ator dá carona para um desconhecido. AU. Cuidado: conteúdo adulto. Estão, portanto, advertidos os leitores.
1. Chapter 1

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR:**EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA:**OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**:****Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	9. Chapter 9

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	10. Chapter 10

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	11. Chapter 11

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	12. Chapter 12

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	13. Chapter 13

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	14. Chapter 14

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	15. Chapter 15

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	16. Chapter 16

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	17. Chapter 17

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	18. Chapter 18

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	19. Chapter 19

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas his

tórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: ****Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Capítulo 19

O velho porteiro olhou para Marty e para o homem que o acompanhava com estranhes. Marty, por si mesmo, já não era tão simpático quando falava com subalternos ou gente que ele considerava abaixo de suas funções como assistente de diretor. Seus produtores tinham-no empregado porque era direto e não media as palavras e, portanto, as mensagens eram passadas de forma direta e clara. Joseph inclinou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos.

— E então, senhor? – perguntou Marty mais uma vez – Sabe nos dizer onde Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles estão? Precisamos muito falar com ambos, afinal, o novo filme não pode esperar por uma resposta. Padalecki será o protagonista.

— Ele vai estrelar um outro filme sem nem ao menos ter terminado esse? – Joseph estava-o testando.

— É claro que não, senhor! – astuto, tinha argumentos sempre que precisava – O filme só vai acontecer depois desse, mas a resposta precisa ser dada agora. E acho que o senhor não gostaria de fazê-lo perder o papel principal, não é?

O homem pensou por um instante. Poderia estar com a pulga atrás da orelha no momento errado. E se fizesse uma besteira e prejudicasse aquele jovem ator, não se perdoaria jamais.

— Eles foram até a cachoeira, do outro lado da cidade – observou Marty e o outro sujeito se olharem – Espere... Tenho um folheto aqui onde diz como chegar – e puxou de debaixo do balcão o folder onde, depois, abriu e mostrou o lugar.

— Obrigado, senhor Joseph – disse Marty, recolhendo o papel do balcão – Vamos conversar com o senhor Jared Padalecki.

Joseph ficou olhando os dois sujeitos saírem do hall de entrada do hotel. Nunca tinha visto o outro. Com certeza era um dos tais produtores que todos falavam sempre que passavam por ali. Não estava acostumado com tanta gente entrando e saindo. E a última semana tinha sido bastante tumultuada.

oOoOoOo

— Certo... Espere. Temos que ficar bem juntos para que essa foto saia boa – Jared o puxou para perto, encostando-o nele, inclinando sua cabeça e fazendo com que a cabeça de Jensen também ficasse próxima da sua – O cenário do fundo vai aparecer. Vai ficar lindo. Nossa foto. A história de nós dois em imagem – celular em punho, tentava firmar-se para capturar aquele momento de forma firme.

— Certo, certo... Para a posteridade – falou debochando daquilo tudo porque há muito tempo não era alvo de uma câmera fotográfica. Tinha muito poucas fotos da infância. E na sua bagagem, as únicas lembranças mais felizes eram as que seu coração carregava.

"Fotografias são para guardar momentos importantes," dizia seu pai. Mas, por ironia, nunca tinham realmente tido muitas oportunidades para registrar seus momentos. Era sempre o trabalho, era sempre o compromisso com isso ou aquilo. E depois, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido com Paul, todas as coisas tinham realmente perdido o sentido. Tinha perdido o emprego. Seu pai tinha perdido o emprego também. A doença de seu pai... A morte. Todas as coisas tinham ficado à margem daquilo. Quem iria pensar em fotografar momentos? Quem iria pensar em registrar algo, quando tanta dor e sofrimento marcavam já o que eram?

— Não ria disso, Jen – falou por entre o sorriso enquanto a fotografia era tirada – Vamos por a fotografia num álbum e ela será a primeira de muitas – guardou o celular dentro do bolso da jaqueta que estava jogada no chão ao lado do blusão de malha fina que Jensen tinha vestido de manhã cedo.

— Você é muito romântico Jay... – falou, depois que o outro lhe mostrou como a foto tinha ficado.

— Vamos a uma loja e colocamos no papel essa imagem. Você vai ver. Hoje, agora, vai durar para sempre – empurrou o outro, brincando.

— Ta, certo – concordou Jensen – Venha... Vamos dar mais um mergulho...

Jared o agarrou. E o beijou.

— Não... – sussurrou – Deixa o mergulho para depois, Jen... – e foi deitando-o na pedra devagar, beijando-o sem parar e acariciando seu corpo seminu.

Jensen foi reagindo a tudo aquilo outra vez. Estavam novamente se amando, se sentindo como se o mundo não mais existisse. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, estavam deixando o mundo todo para trás. O mundo que se esquecesse deles porque eles eram um para o outro e para sempre. Eles eram um para o outro como o ar que se precisava respirar; como o sol para o dia ou as estrelas para uma noite clara. Nada mais existia. Nada mais importava.

Quando Jensen olhava para Jared, Jared sabia exatamente qual era a batida mais forte de seu coração e como se chamava. Era Jensen, o tempo todo, preso em seus olhos, respirando através de seus poros, tocando em sua pele. Quando Jared olhava para Jensen, Jensen sabia exatamente por quem estava existindo, cada segundo de todo o dia. Sabia o motivo de abrir os olhos e arrepiar-se com um sorriso apenas. Não precisava mais do que um sorriso de Jared para que o mundo de Jensen fizesse sentido.

O toque sutil das mãos de Jensen na pele de Jared o faziam arrepiar. Jensen o virou delicadamente, beijando seu pescoço e suas costas, e o beijou intensa e dedicadamente. E agarrou-o pela cintura e deixou seu corpo suar junto com o do outro. E o penetrou cuidadosamente, como num poema se escrevem palavras de ternura imensa e eterna, desenhando-as delicadamente sobre o papel. E o amou vagarosamente como surgem as estrelas no céu num dia de verão, quando se espera que a luz do sol se dissipe para que a grandeza dos astros do céu se faça presente.

Jared chamou por ele o tempo todo, como se quisesse gravar em sua boca aquelas poucas letras organizadas num único nome. Chamou por ele como se fossem todos os suspiros de uma vida. E Jensen respondeu com beijos e toques afirmando a reciprocidade. Cada beijo chamando o outro para mais uma jornada, como se a vida tivesse muitas e a estrada só pudesse ser trilhada juntos como um só. Cada toque mostrando a certeza da continuidade do agora para o eterno, mesmo que a eternidade fosse efêmera e pudesse dissipar-se como as nuvens do céu levadas pelo vento.

Quando seus corpos deixaram seus olhares um na frente do outro, a loucura daqueles sentimentos todos estava estampada como brilho especial e fazia o momento do sorriso parecer uma dança maluca dentro de cada um, como se tudo por dentro se remexesse e dançasse num movimento de alegria louca e pura. Estava fora deles, mas estava muito mais dentro. Era dentro que aquela alegria de estar ali se fazia como um vulcão, pronto para explodir e tomar o outro de assalto.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – Jared chamou por Jensen quando o viu afastar-se para vestir seu jeans.

Jensen sorriu malicioso. Vestiu a camiseta e jogou para Jared sua calça. Depois que Jared a vestiu, Jensen aproximou-se do mais novo com sua camisa e fez o outro vesti-la.

— Temos que ir. O que pensa fazer? Ficar aqui para sempre? – deitou-se em cima do outro que ainda estava deitado na pedra, ainda não tinha abotoado a camisa e nem fechado o zíper da calça.

— Não seria má idéia, não é? – estirou-se no chão abrindo os braços acima de sua cabeça.

— Se quer escrever a nossa história, tem que pensar que precisamos trabalhar amanhã – sorriu e beijou-o – Você parece maluco às vezes. Não queria vir. E agora, não quer sair?

— Eu tinha aquela sensação por dentro... – olhou sério para Jensen – Sabe... Aqueles pressentimentos...

— Eu não traria você aqui se o lugar não fosse tão lindo quando você... – sorriu e o beijou outra vez – Podemos voltar, se quiser...

— Eu amo você, Jensen Ackles – disse firme, olhando-o nos olhos – desde aquela tarde chuvosa que peguei você na estrada – parou um segundo – Aquela chuva que me arrepiava era a solidão que não me largava um só minuto desde muito. E aí, você apareceu...

— Eu amo você, Jay... E não se esqueça de que sou seu para sempre... – e dessa vez o beijo foi demorado, como se quisesse dizer mais do que aquilo. Como se quisesse dizer muito mais do que 'eu amo você'.

Por alguns instantes, deixaram-se ficar. O barulho da água era tão envolvente. Nada no mundo os poderia salvar daquela paz que encontravam juntos. E nem queriam. O que eram, juntos, era muito mais do que tinham tido até aquele momento.

— Ora, ora... Quem temos aqui? – a voz fez Jensen estremecer e levantar num sobressalto – Depois de muito tempo finalmente nos encontramos outra vez... – Jared olhava com estranheza para os homens que estavam parados lá enquanto se erguia e via no olhar de Jensen um medo indescritível – Tem fugido de mim, Ackles. Tem ficado esperto demais. Quase não consigo traçar sua rota – voltou seu olhar para Jared – Esse é seu novo namorado? Pegou alguém mais novo agora – caminhou mais para a frente – Está variando? Cansou de ser o mais novo?

— Fica longe dele! – Jared gritou, pondo-se na frente de Jensen, que não sabia o que fazer. Morrigan estava ali, na sua frente. A única pessoa capaz de lhe por verdadeiro medo estava diante dele e de Jared. Jared sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça de Jensen.

— Ei! – surpreendeu-se Morrigan – Por que não abaixa a guarda? Não tenho nada contra você. Na verdade, pode me agradecer. Eu posso dizer para você que é desse cara que você deve ter medo. Está correndo um sério risco. Estou salvando sua pele – completou o homem, enquanto sinalizava para os outros três sujeito se aproximarem.

— Por que não me deixa em paz? – perguntou Jensen. Sua voz já tinha aquele sentimento de perda. Estava com medo.

— Seu amigo deve ter acreditado em suas mentiras, mas logo ele vai entender quem você é – depois sorriu – Ou devo dizer o que você é?

— O que ganha com isso? Eu já disse a você que foi um acidente! Eu perdi muito mais do que você. Além de Paul, perdi meu pai. Você foi o culpado – parou por um momento – Meu pai perdeu o emprego por sua causa! Eu não tenho um trabalho regular desde que você começou tudo isso! – saiu de detrás de Jared – Acha que fiz de propósito? Foi Paul quem provocou o acidente, não eu!

— Quer sujar a imagem do meu filho assim como o desviou do caminho que eu tinha traçado para ele? – a raiva contida no olhar do homem fez Jared tremer. Aquele sujeito não desistiria fácil.

— Por que não compreende? – Jensen abriu os braços. Não tinha como explicar além do que já tinha feito durante todos os anos de perseguição. Aquele homem era doente. Tinha uma fixação: puni-lo pela morte de Paul – Eu não provoquei o acidente! Eu juro!

— Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo – Morrigan balançava a cabeça e sorria cinicamente – Todos esses anos e você ainda tem esperança de me fazer acreditar que é inocente...

— Por que não atira em mim? Por que não me mata aqui e para com tudo isso para sempre? Por que me perseguir esse tempo todo? Não tem o que fazer de sua vida? – passou a mão no rosto e Jared por instinto segurou seu braço. Tinha a sensação de que Jensen faria algo insano – Por que machucar quem se aproxima de mim tentando me machucar? Por que não termina logo com essa porcaria?

— E o quê? Acabar com a diversão? – gargalhou – Não... Mas eu prometo que dessa vez vai ser pior e você vai levar muito tempo para levantar de novo.

O homem era maluco. Jared olhava para ele e não conseguia ver saída daquela situação toda. Além disso, o tal do Morrigan tinha trazido com ele outros três.

— Por que está fazendo isso? – Jared se colocou outra vez na frente de Jensen – Por quê?

— Vá embora, Jay... Por favor – Jensen pedia. Estava tremendo. Estava com medo, mas enfrentaria sozinho. Jared não podia sair machucado por sua causa.

— Fique fora do meu caminho, garoto. Eu não estou brincando ou querendo bancar o bobo... – e fez sinal para os homens que se alinharam a ele.

— Você deve estar de brincadeira – Jared falou e Jensen puxou-o para trás, querendo protegê-lo – Não deve estar querendo fazer o que...

— Jay... Não... – Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos e a voz tremia também.

— Você dá o fora daqui, garoto. Pode andar até a cidade. Eu não tenho nada contra você. Não quero machucar você. Eu só quero Ackles – Morrigan não estava brincando mesmo. Todos ali sabiam disso. Mas Jared não abandonaria Jensen. Isso estava fora de questão. E quando o grupo cercou os dois, Morrigan ainda advertiu mais uma vez – Última chance, garoto. Saia daqui porque o que vamos fazer não vai gostar de ver...

— Por favor, Jay... Dá o fora daqui... – Jensen estava implorando.

— Não! – olhou para Jensen – Não entende? Eu amo você, Jen – virou-se para Morrigan – O que é? Acha que pode conosco?

Jared levou o primeiro soco de Morrigan. Os outros três sujeitos partiram para cima deles. Mas juntos, Jensen e Jared eram resistentes. Não eram tão fracos porque estavam defendendo-se mutuamente.

Jared derrubou Morrigan com um soco de esquerda. E, enquanto o homem recobrava-se da pancada, Jared partiu em defesa de Jensen, agarrando o homem que o estava soqueando no estômago e lançando –o para longe, puxado pela roupa. O outro sujeito também foi tirado de perto de Jensen e assim, Jensen pode, com um dos braços livres, defender-se do sujeito, batendo do mesmo jeito. Jared lutava com um deles quando Jensen livrou-se do outro. Jared não queria que Jensen ficasse ali. Se ficasse, seria espancado até a morte.

— Corre Jen! Corre! – Jared gritou para Jensen, e o empurrou – Vai! – quando o sujeito que estava perto o agarrou por trás – Corre!

Jensen estava confuso e assustado. E quando Jared o empurrou, momentos antes de ser preso por trás, correu em direção da mata, acreditando que Jared o seguia. O medo o fazia correr desviando-se de tudo o que se apresentava à sua frente. Corria sem olhar para trás. Corria, caía, levantava e corria novamente. Corria como nunca tinha corrido, subindo o aclive. Depois, beirando a estrada sem chegar perto dela, correu mais ainda em direção à cidade. Quando parou pela primeira vez, olhando para trás, percebeu que Jared não estava com ele.

O medo se apossou dele como sempre havia feito. Desta vez, porém, era mais intenso, mais profundo e mais terrível. Estava com medo de perder Jared, que tinha ficado para trás, com Morrigan.

Estava vivendo um pesadelo. O pior de todos de toda a sua vida.

Ofegava e puxava o ar de forma irregular. Precisava pensar. Precisava fazer o que Jared faria. Precisava fazer o que era certo e que pudesse salvar a vida de quem amava e a sua própria.

oOoOoOo

Jared foi imobilizado pelos homens de Morrigan. Não conseguiria lutar contra três. Eram mais fortes. E Morrigan tinha batido nele algumas vezes. Com certeza, algumas costelas estavam quebradas. Sua visão estava turva e suas pernas, bambas. Estava sem força e começava a sentir medo de tudo aquilo.

Esperava que Jensen fizesse o que era certo: que procurasse a polícia, que explicasse ao xerife o que tinha acontecido e que confiasse na lei para resolver tudo aquilo. Não o queria fazendo nada estúpido ou maluco para tentar resgatá-lo. Sabia que Jensen tinha aqueles instintos suicidas bem à flor da pele. Tinha medo que ele tentasse algo irracional.

— Como o encontrou? – Jared não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de perguntar. A voz saiu enrolada, mas chamou a atenção de Morrigan.

— Ele não contou a você que tenho meus contatos? – sorriu da ingenuidade do garoto.

— Isso não responde – respirava com dificuldade – Mas eu posso tirar minhas próprias conclusões.

— Você é esperto, mas não tanto, não é? E prejudicou a pessoa errada... – puxou o telefone do bolso e verificou que não dava sinal – Eu vim para o fim do mundo... – resmungou, mas voltou sua atenção para Jared outra vez – Conhece alguém chamado Marty?

— Filho da mãe... – Jared sabia. Não precisava dizer mais nada. Então também estava ferrado – Ele não vale nada...

— Ele me pediu para dar uma lição em você, garoto. Eu disse a ele que saísse do meu caminho. Que queria Jensen. Você estaria à salvo, agora, se não fosse tão cabeçadura. Eu avisei você, garoto – ergueu a cabeça de Jared pelos cabelos.

"Filho da mãe!" pensou. Morrigan o chamava de garoto o tempo todo. E ele não era nenhum garoto.

— Meu nome é Jared! – disse sem fôlego, tentando focar a visão.

— Não devia se meter onde não é da sua conta, Jared. Agora, vamos ter que usar você. Aquele bastardo vai ter o que merece – largou sua cabeça e afastou-se – Levem-no até a cabana. Fiquem lá até eu ligar. Não façam nada sem minha ordem direta – Morrigan jogou as algemas para um dos que o estava segurando. Depois, puxou seu telefone – Então garoto, vai me dizer o número do celular de Ackles?

Jared virou-lhe o rosto. Era o que faltava, pensou com raiva.

— Tudo bem... Conheço alguém que pode informar – esperou pela chamada completar-se – Ward, preciso do número de Ackles...

Enquanto Morrigan anotava o número, um dos homens recolheu a mochila, o blusão e a jaqueta do chão, enquanto os outros dois arrastavam-no aclive acima. A medida que subia, tentava visualizar as redondezas. Não existia mais diferença de cor. O verde era um só. E as flores eram manchas distantes. Estava com uma concussão, isso era certo. Devia manter-se acordado, ao menos por mais algum tempo.

Próximos da estrada, dois veículos, uma pick up e um carro estavam estacionados. Jared foi jogado dentro da pick up pelos capangas de Morrigan, que também embarcaram. Morrigan embarcou no carro. O grupo saiu dali, afastando-se da cidade.

*** continua ***


	20. Chapter 20

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas his

tórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: ****Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Capítulo 20

O Xerife Angus estava parado na porta da delegacia quando seu assistente deixou cair a xícara de café em cima dos papéis que tinha digitado e imprimido recentemente. Ao escutar o palavrão que o jovem soltara livremente pelo recinto, o homem da lei voltou-se e encarou o garoto.

— Tenho a sensação de que o dia não vai terminar bem – falou com calma, não esperando resposta.

— Perdão, xerife... Não vou mais me descuidar, prometo – tremeu de medo do que o homem poderia dizer depois disso.

— Não tem nada a ver com você, Nick. É essa coisa no meu estômago que não sai... – olhou de canto de olho para fora e entrou – Essa sensação de que as horas não passam. Essa sensação que já fazia longa data que não se apresentava para mim. Tenho a terrível sensação que o dia ainda não terminou e não terminará bem.

O garoto o olhava atento. O homem era uma rocha. Como podia falar de sensações? Nunca o tinha visto tão inquieto.

— Pressentimentos? – o garoto questionou receoso – Está com pressentimentos, senhor? Tipo... De que algo vai acontecer e de forma ruim?

O homem estudou a colocação do assistente. Estreitou os olhos e resolveu falar francamente. Afinal, ele era o mais velho. E se acreditava ou não em superstições, em dias ruins, premonições... Isso era mesmo problema dele.

— É, Nick. Estou falando sobre pressentimentos. E não é dos bons. Tenho a sensação de que o dia ainda vai ter muita hora para pensar – suspirou conformado colocando as mãos na cintura. Continuou rumo à sua mesa cabisbaixo. Sentou-se e ficou olhando o nada por um longo tempo.

Nick apenas balançou a cabeça. Também tinha sensações, vez ou outra. Mas não desse tipo. Não assim, do tipo que o xerife descrevera. Não do tipo que o deixava tão pensativo e preocupado. Não acreditava muito nisso. Era um cara simples, de origem simples e acreditava que assim seria por toda a vida: um eterno assistente de polícia municipal, sem qualquer sonho de grandeza além de casar e constituir uma família.

Era tão pacata aquela região que duvidava que, em algum momento, até o final daquele dia, os pressentimentos do xerife se tornariam verdadeiros. E assim pensando, voltou aos seus afazeres. Teria que refazer aquela cópias para entregar ao Prefeito. E limpar aquela meleca da mesa e do chão.

oOoOoOo

Estar algemado daquela forma nunca tinha passado por ele. Muito menos se fosse pelas mãos da polícia. Algemas, nesse caso, só se fossem para satisfazer alguma fantasia sexual. Mas de prazer, aquele momento não tinha nada. Ele estava sendo levado para algum lugar desconhecido, por homens desconhecidos e ele tinha seu sexto sentido doendo. Estava certo de que boa coisa não sairia de toda aquela situação.

"Jen... Espero que esteja na cidade. Espero que esteja falando com o xerife..." Os pensamentos de Jared estavam voltados para as ações que Jensen pudesse estar tomando. Acreditava que Morrigan ligaria para ele mais cedo do que ele pudesse correr até a cidade. Porém, não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do sujeito. O cara era mesmo maluco. Passar dez anos da vida procurando por alguém e machucando esse alguém... Passar esse tempo todo correndo atrás de um sujeito para puni-lo, para sacanear seu trabalho... Aquilo era doentio.

Enquanto o veículo se locomovia, os homens ao seu lado pareciam estátuas. Eram homens tão altos quanto ele. E fortes. E o cara da direção parecia ter o sadismo estampado na face. Jared estava realmente assustado e com medo. Nem tanto por ele. O que, afinal, aqueles homens tinham contra ele? Ele não os conhecia e não tinha feito coisa alguma. Certo. Jensen também não. Estava muito mais preocupado com Jensen, mesmo. Ele sofreria nas mãos de Morrigan se fizesse o que o sujeito queria. Tinha já imaginado o pior. E o pior, parecia resumir-se em espancamento, violência psicológica e, até, sexual. Fechou os olhos por um instante e tremeu depois de pensar aquilo.

"Meus sapatos..." Lembrou dos sapatos. Era estranho como, em situações onde a pessoa se torna inoperante, o cérebro trabalha. Lembrou dos sapatos e meias. Tinham deixado lá. Recolheram tudo, mas esqueceram daquilo. "Será que Jen se deu por conta de que estava descalço?" Por um momento não sabia se realmente Jensen tinha colocado os seus sapatos. Ele tinha sido tão rápido em vestir-se. E podia apostar que não tinha se dado por conta de que corria sozinho lomba acima. "Me perdoe, Jen..." Tinha certeza de que Jensen não tinha se dado por conta que, quando Jared o empurrou e gritou para correr e fugir, Jared não tinha seguido junto. Agora, com certeza, estaria culpando-se imensamente. Jared mordeu seus lábios. Esperava que Jensen tivesse chegado a salvo na cidade. Se aqueles homens o tivesse ali, tinha certeza de que o machucariam muito. Estava com medo também por ele mesmo.

Estava totalmente à mercê daqueles sujeitos. Precisava livrar-se das algemas. Precisava fugir. Precisava fugir e correr em direção de Jensen. Não sobreviveria sem ele. E sabia que Jensen não conseguiria sem ele. Estavam tão ligados que não imaginava a vida sem o outro.

Seus pensamentos voavam longe. As lágrimas estavam sendo contidas. Mas os olhos marejados diziam que ele não conseguiria suportar por mais tempo aquele sentimento de incapacidade, de inutilidade. Via a estrada ser traçada pelo veículo. Estava se afastando de Jensen. Estava indo para outro lugar, distante e desconhecido.

Quando chegaram na cabana, já era quase noite. Foi arrancado de dentro da pick up e arrastado para dentro da cabana, jogado num canto da sala, perto de uma lareira. O lugar era vazio de tudo. Poucos móveis, poucas coisas. Parecia uma cabana apenas para passar alguns dias, vez ou outra, durante o ano.

Os três homens ajeitaram suas coisas no lugar. Nada muito incomum. Mochilas e agasalhos. Olhavam para ele a todo o instante e o medo do que pudessem fazer estava invadindo cada centímetro de seu corpo. Jared não queria pensar sobre isso, mas toda a vez que eles o olhavam, tinha a sensação de que, a qualquer momento, aconteceria com ele o que tinha já acontecido com Jensen.

Jensen não tinha lhe contado tudo, pormenorizado, mas o que tinha dito, tinha sido suficiente para imaginar aqueles sujeitos invadindo seu corpo, batendo nele, deixando-o marcado para sempre. Jensen devia ter recordações terríveis de seus encontros com Morrigan ou com seus capangas. Entendia perfeitamente o que o outro estava sentindo ou porque tinha levado tanto tempo para perder o medo de ficar do seu lado. Era compreensível agora, olhando para os rostos daqueles sujeitos.

Nenhum deles disse qualquer coisa. Todos pareciam saber o que fazer, quando fazer e como fazer. Estavam sincronizados. Pareciam soldados. Era óbvio que já trabalhavam juntos há muito tempo.

Quando o medo daqueles olhares bateu mais forte dentro dele, quando o medo do que pudessem fazer chegou atrapalhando sua respiração, Jared deixou cair as lágrimas silenciosamente. Não conseguia mais suportar aquela situação. Aquilo era inédito para ele. E insuportável. Chorava baixinho, escondendo o rosto, ajoelhado e encolhido.

oOoOoOo

Jensen Ackles atravessou a cidade e entrou na delegacia no cair da tarde. Tinha levado mais tempo do que imaginava. Suas pernas não o tinham ajudado. A distância parecia ter duplicado. Entrou ofegante, com lágrimas nos olhos, tremendo e com a sensação de que estava não só vivendo um pesadelo, mas que morreria nele.

Seus pés estavam machucados. Tinha corrido descalço e só tinha se dado por conta disso quando o asfalto quente se fez sentir na sola dos pés.

Tinha a sensação de que dessa vez, não sobreviveria. Porque Morrigan tinha carregado consigo a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Sabia que não conseguiria aguentar se perdesse Jared. Não perdoaria a si mesmo se isso acontecesse. Era seu ar. Tudo o que possuía.

Assim que o viu, o xerife levantou-se de sua mesa. Eis que o problema chegara. Estava lá, diante dele.

Seu assistente correu em direção de Jensen quando ajoelhou na entrada do lugar, perdendo as forças.

— Ajuda... – disse com a voz quebrada – Preciso de ajuda... – suas pernas tinham-lhe faltado naquele momento. O chão parecia ser mais seguro se estivesse mais próximo.

Nick o amparou, ajudando-o a levantar-se e sentar-se na cadeira que Angus puxou para perto dele. Depois que sentou, Nick buscou um copo de água. Esperaram que bebesse um gole. O assistente, ainda nesse meio tempo, alcançou uma cadeira para o xerife sentar-se. Jensen tremia. Mal conseguia segurar o copo e o assistente, temendo pelo pior, ajudou-o a segurar e beber.

— Ele o levou, xerife... – Jensen soluçava – Levou Jay com ele, levou-o para longe daqui. Ele nos encontrou – falava soluçando e rapidamente, tentando se fazer entender e contar tudo de uma vez porque era urgente que encontrassem Jared.

Entre um soluço e outro, nem ele mesmo tinha certeza se tinha se feito entender.

— Tenha calma, senhor... – o xerife não lembrava o nome que, na noite anterior, tinha registrado estranhamente.

— Ackles – disse Nick – Lembro bem do nome, senhor. Ele se chama Ackles. É o assistente.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça.

— Senhor Ackles, está me dizendo que seu amigo...

— Padalecki, Jared Padalecki – completou Nick – O nome dele está no jornal local. Ele foi entrevistado assim que chegou na cidade. Minha namorada mostrou-me o artigo.

— Como eu ia dizendo – olhou para o assistente de forma estranha. Nick estava se pondo à frente de uma maneira diferente da usual. Para um cara sem ambições, poderia pensar que estava almejando o cargo de xerife – Está querendo me dizer que aconteceu algo com seu amigo Padalecki?

— Precisa encontrá-lo, xerife. Morrigan o levou. Ele o levou e eu tenho certeza que vai machucá-lo... E tudo isso é minha culpa! Minha... Culpa...

— Acalme-se, senhor Ackles. Precisa contar-nos o que aconteceu desde o começo. Caso contrário, não conseguiremos ajudar.

Jensen olhou para o xerife. Jared tinha lhe dito que confiasse na lei. Que desse um voto de confiança. Que não tivesse receio de falar se algo acontecesse. Era para isso que o xerife estava ali. E Jared tinha lhe dito, também, que aquele homem inspirava confiança.

— Nós fomos para a cachoeira. Eu insisti porque queria muito conhecer o lugar. O senhor Joseph me disse que eu não iria me arrepender, pois o lugar era lindo e pouco visitado, apesar de ser um ponto turístico – tomou mais um gole de água – Passamos o dia lá. E há uma hora atrás, um pouco mais, Morrigan chegou com seus capangas.

— Esses machucados que tem... – começou o xerife e foi interrompido por Jensen.

— Morrigan queria que eu fosse com ele. Disse para Jay sair de lá. Disse que o problema era comigo. Jay não quis sair e... Eles nos atacaram e nós nos defendemos...

— Senhor Ackles... Disse que o senhor Joseph indicou o lugar, que ele sabia, certo?

— Sim... – estava cansado. Seu coração batia descompassadamente.

— O senhor Joseph é aquele velhote do hotel? – perguntou o xerife, apenas para confirmar.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça.

— Senhor Ackles, disse que o senhor Morrigan levou Padalecki. Sabe, por acaso para onde?

—Não! O-o q-que está querendo dizer? – olhava para o xerife assustado – Que sei para onde ele levou Jay? Eu... Eu não sei! Ele vai machucá-lo, xerife. Precisa fazer algo! Precisa...

— Calma, certo. Não o estou acusando de nada, rapaz. Vamos começar pelo começo. Quem sabia onde estavam? Alguém os viu sair? Alguém sabia o que iriam fazer hoje?

Jensen pensou durante alguns minutos.

— O senhor Joseph nos viu sair e sabia onde íamos. Foi ele, como já disse, que me mostrou o folheto. E Lewis sabia que iríamos sair, mas não sabia para onde. Eu pedi a mochila dele emprestada. Mas não creio que nenhum deles fizesse qualquer coisa para machucar a mim ou a Jared.

— Essa não é a questão, senhor Ackles. Eles podem ter falado para esse tal de Morrigan, o que os deixariam sob suspeita de participar esse... Sequestro. É como isso vai ser classificado – Angus era um homem alto e seu porte o fazia parecer um gigante. Ajudou Ackles a erguer-se – Venha. Vou levá-lo para o hotel. Pode tomar um banho, limpar seus machucados. Enquanto faz isso, conversarei com o porteiro. Ele deverá ter alguma informação. Tem alguém que possa cuidar de você? Outro amigo? Conhecido?

— Não, senhor. Posso fazer isso sozinho – respondeu, caminhando junto com Angus até a saída.

Angus abriu a porta da frente da viatura e ajudou-o a entrar. Nick ficou parado na porta da delegacia. Sabia que ficaria ali fazendo hora extra. Afinal, o pressentimento do xerife estava certo. A noite seria longa. Era o primeiro sequestro da cidade, com certeza. E aquilo estava deixando-o excitado mesmo antes de haver uma confirmação.

— Nick! – chamou, dando a volta no carro – Chame Richard. Peça para ele descer até a cachoeira e vasculhar tudo por lá antes que anoiteça de vez. Diga que vá voando. Mande um alerta para a polícia da região: Morrigan, Walter. Verifique se possui veículo em seu nome, placa, tudo o que puder. O sistema é para isso. E avise todo mundo – entrou no carro e partiu para o hotel.

Jensen ajeitou-se na viatura. O xerife dirigiu rapidamente. Enquanto dirigia, o homem da lei observava o jovem ao seu lado. Tinha certeza de que estava realmente sentindo dor. Sabia que, quando a adrenalina baixasse, o corpo reclamaria de cada corte e arranhão.

Jensen fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça no banco. Queria tanto que tudo aquilo fosse somente um pesadelo. Queria que tudo aquilo se dissipasse quando seus olhos se abrissem. Mas Morrigan não era um pesadelo. Era real. Tinha-o encontrado outra vez. E, mesmo sem ter certeza, sabia que Marty estava metido no meio.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, o velho senhor Joseph olhou Jensen com surpresa. Tinha-o visto sair de manhã, feliz. E agora, estava retornando com um aspecto não muito saudável. Correu em sua direção quando o viu cruzar a porta de entrada.

— Senhor Ackles! – o homem de idade aproximou-se dele – O que aconteceu? Onde está o senhor Padalecki?!

Jensen olhou para ele. Estava assustado. O xerife aproximou-se também.

— Senhor Joseph, precisamos conversar – afirmou, olhando para o homem – Precisamos de algumas informações – sentava Jensen numa das poltronas do hall de entrada.

— Sim, xerife, mas acho melhor chamar alguém para ajudar o senhor Ackles – correu para o telefone de discou um número, mesmo ouvindo de Jensen que não era preciso.

O homem chamou Chase. Jensen balançou a cabeça, descontente com o fato. Assim que desligou o telefone, Joseph dirigiu-se ao xerife. Estava perturbado com algo. E o xerife percebeu isso de imediato.

— O que aconteceu? Não iam visitar a cachoeira? Onde estão os outros? – perguntou o homem olhando diretamente para Jensen – Não é um lugar perigoso. Não tem nada que possa machucar alguém por lá.

— Que outros, senhor Joseph? – perguntou o xerife – O senhor Jensen me falou que estava só com o senhor Padalecki e que, muito depois, chegaram outros quatro sujeitos.

— O senhor Marty veio aqui com outro sujeito. Disse que precisava falar com o senhor Padalecki sobre um filme novo. Queria garantir um contrato. Insistiu para que eu dissesse onde estavam. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então, mostrei o folheto com o mapa. Eles devem ter encontrado vocês lá, certo? – olhou para Jensen mais uma vez.

— Quem é Marty? – perguntou o xerife, dividindo o olhar entre Jensen e Joseph.

— Marty Ward – respondeu Chase, que se aproximava com Lewis e Bruce – O que aconteceu? Jensen... Deus do céu... Olhe para você! O que Marty fez?!

Chase ajoelhou-se perto de Jensen. Jensen ainda estava atordoado com tudo. Estava começando a sentir dor. Chase sabia que, se Marty estivesse envolvido, boa coisa não devia ser. Não precisava ir muito longe. Olhando para o estado de Jensen já podia pressupor o pior.

— Não acho que o senhor Ward, como diz, tenha algo a ver com o que aconteceu. Não diretamente. Mas vamos procurá-lo para interrogá-lo e esclarecer tudo isso – fez uma pausa – O senhor Ackles nos relatou um sequestro. O senhor Padalecki foi levado por um sujeito chamado Morrigan – Chase olhou espantado para Jensen. Lewis colocou as mãos na cabeça e, dando meia volta, afastou-se um pouco do grupo. Bruce começou a tremer e sentou-se próximo de Jensen – Segundo Ackles aqui, Morrigan apareceu com outros três sujeitos e houve uma luta. Padalecki o libertou e ordenou que ele corresse.

— Eu pensei que ele estava correndo junto... Mas acho que não conseguiu se livrar de Morrigan e de seus capangas. Ele me mandou correr e eu corri... – as lágrimas já corriam pela face – Eu corri... E fugi... E quando eu olhei para trás não vi Jay... Ele tinha ficado para trás... Morrigan o pegou!

— Calma, Jen... – Chase voltou-se para Joseph – Disse que Marty Ward perguntou por eles? Quando? Hoje?

— É, hoje. Esteve aqui com um outro sujeito.

— Ele não deveria mais estar aqui, xerife. Foi transferido. Deveria estar a quilômetros de distância – disse Bruce indignado.

— Então temos que localizá-lo. Ele pode nos fornecer informações sobre Padalecki – levantou, dirigindo-se até seu carro. Pegou um bloco e uma caneta. Ao entrar outra vez no hall, os jovens o encaravam de forma séria – Alguém sabe o telefone desse cara?

Não precisou de muito. Todos sabiam o número de Marty. E Lewis ainda surpreendeu.

— Sei a placa do carro dele, xerife – e quando disse, Chase e Bruce o olharam surpresos – O que foi? Por que me olham assim? Eu sei a placa porque me chamou a atenção, MHW 376. Ele usa as letras do nome em tudo o que tem. É um adorador de si mesmo – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas e o xerife sorriu discretamente.

Assim que obteve a informação, o xerife expediu um alerta e solicitou que um de seus homens entrasse em contato com os policiais da região. Se ele tinha saído da cidade, não deveria estar longe.

— Por que não levam seu amigo para cima. Ele precisa de um banho. Precisa passar algo nesses arranhões e cortes. Precisa descansar – o xerife queria ter certeza de que Jensen descansasse. Acreditava que o tal do Morrigan ligaria pedindo o resgate ou o que quer que fosse. Ele deveria estar descansado, pois só assim estaria atento ao que se passava ao seu redor – Acha que podem ficar com ele, rapazes?

— Claro, xerife – respondeu prontamente Chase – Vamos cuidar bem dele. O senhor vai nos manter informado se tiver alguma novidade?

— Podem ter certeza – afastou-se e dirigiu-se para Joseph – Você tem que passar na delegacia e prestar depoimento – e depois se voltou outra vez para o grupo – E vocês não o deixem atender ao telefone. Não o quero fazendo qualquer besteira sem o meu conhecimento ou consentimento – foi afastando-se e, já perto da porta – Eu vou voltar daqui a pouco.

— Certo, xerife. Vamos tomar conta dele – respondeu Bruce.

— Espero, pelo bem dele, e pelo seu próprio, que sim – foi firme na resposta e saiu do recinto.

oOoOoOo


	21. Chapter 21

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas his

tórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: ****Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Capítulo 21

Jared estava com frio. Estava com frio e sentindo-se terrivelmente sozinho sem Jensen. Como ficar junto dele, em tão pouco tempo juntos, tinha se tornado algo tão insubstituível? Como podia sentir falta de alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo? Como conseguia saber o que se passava no coração de Jensen em tão pouco tempo de convívio? Como se sentia tão preso a alguém se nunca em sua vida havia se envolvido definitivamente?

Sentia falta de Jensen. Do calor do seu corpo. Do doce da sua boca. Da ternura do olhar. Sentia falta do outro como se fosse ar.

Aquela cabana era fria. E aqueles homens não pareciam dispostos a oferecer qualquer cobertor. Olhava para eles e não se sentia com coragem para pedir a jaqueta. Se ao menos tivesse a jaqueta, suportaria aquele frio com mais facilidade.

— O que tanto olha? – perguntou um dos sujeitos, sentados à mesa.

A resposta foi dada com um aceno negativo de cabeça. Jared sacudiu sua cabeça porque não conseguia falar. Estava com amedrontado com aqueles olhares.

O sujeito largou a arma que estava limpando, levantou-se do lugar e caminhou em direção de Jared, pegou-o pela camisa, erguendo-o do chão e encostou-o na parede, deixando seus olhares no mesmo nível.

— Está com medo que eu faça com você o que fiz com o seu namoradinho? – perguntou o homem, respirando bem próximo de Jared – Se ele estivesse aqui, mostraria a você o que fazemos com caras como ele – e olhou para os outros dois sorrindo debochadamente – Não é, rapazes?

— É – respondeu o mais calvo – Mas logo, logo, nosso chefe vai trazê-lo. Aí, vamos poder nos divertir.

— O que acha de olhar? – falou o sujeito ainda respirando em cima de sua face – Ou quer participar também? – segurou Jared mais apertado – Da última vez, ele chorou feito um bebê – e largando uma das mãos da camisa, passou a mão pelos cabelos de Jared – Você não está nos planos do chefe... Tem sorte... Vai apenas olhar. Mas prometo, que se você se mexer... – aproximou seus lábios dos lábios de Jared – Vai fazer parte da diversão – e largou-o, fazendo-o cair onde estava.

Depois que se afastou e sentou-se outra vez próximo da mesa, olhou para Jared.

— Pare de olhar para cá, caso contrário vou pensar que está interessado em mim, boneca – e voltou-se sorrindo, retomando o que estava fazendo.

oOoOoOo

Ele estava lá há não mais do que duas horas e a alguém já estava batendo na porta de seu quarto. Marty odiava motéis por isso. Levantou-se devagar e atendeu ao chamado. Mas para sua surpresa, era a polícia.

— Senhor Ward? – os policiais iniciaram a conversa – Precisamos que o senhor nos acompanhe até a delegacia. Sou Joey Francis e esse é meu colega Lee Jordison. Somos assistentes do xerife.

— Estão me prendendo?! – estava surpreso e sentiu a água salgada subir até sua boca.

A pergunta soou suspeita. Por que perguntaria isso, de primeira, se não tinha feito nada. Era a culpa que estava sentindo. Sabia que Morrigan pegaria Jensen de jeito. Pelo que o careca tinha lhe dito, dessa vez, ele não conseguiria se mexer. Aqueles homens tinham lhe contado o que tinham feito e nada parecia agradável ou suportável.

— Não senhor. O xerife quer apenas fazer-lhe algumas perguntas – respondeu Francis.

— Pode me adiantar sobre o quê? – perguntou, entrando e juntando seu casaco. O medo já estava presente em sua mente. E a palavra veio rapidamente outra vez: Morrigan.

Os dois policiais olharam-se.

— É sobre Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki – respondeu Jordison.

— Jensen e Jared? – fez-se de desentendido e surpreso – O que têm eles? – num movimento imperceptível agarrou a chave do carro que estava no balcão e seu celular.

— Sinto muito senhor, não podemos lhe adiantar mais do que isso – Jordison concluiu, esperando que Marty se aproximasse e os pudesse acompanhar.

— Aconteceu algo com eles? – e dando-se por conta do que tinha perguntado – Eles estão presos? O que fizeram? – já não era mais medo. Era pânico. Desativou o alarme de seu carro. Sabia que tinha pouco tempo para chegar até ele.

Morrigan tinha feito algo com os dois. Ele tinha certeza. Morrigan poderia tê-los matado. E se fosse? Ele seria incriminado. Morrigan tinha sido visto com ele. Ele seria culpado da morte dos dois. Ficaria mofando na cadeia durante anos! Morrigan poderia ser preso e confessar o crime. Poderia dizer que tinha tido um cúmplice. Todos os atores sabiam que ele tinha fuçado na vida de Jensen. E de Jared também! Agora estava mesmo ferrado. O que diria para o xerife? Que tinha sido pressionado? Ameaçado? E se Morrigan já estivesse preso? E se todos testemunhassem contra ele?

— Como disse, não podemos adiantar nada, senhor. Apenas nos acompanhe – reafirmou o policial.

Precisava pensar. Precisava de tempo para pensar. Precisava livrar-se desses policiais e procurar saber se Morrigan estava preso. Se fosse com aqueles policiais, com certeza, seria preso lá, na delegacia. Devia sair dali e procurar Morrigan. Precisava saber o que tinha feito com Jared e Jensen.

Quando os policiais saíram, Marty os acompanhou. Depois de fechar a porta do motel, vestiu seu casaco e dirigiu-se até seu carro. Os policiais o chamaram. Deveria seguir com eles, na viatura. Mas Marty era mais esperto. Enquanto os policiais se aproximavam da viatura e abriam as portas, esperando que ele os seguisse, chamando-o de volta, ele entrou em seu carro, deu a partida e saiu do motel.

Os policiais entraram na viatura e aceleraram atrás de Marty. A perseguição, porem, não foi positiva para a lei. Marty dirigia muito bem. Cruzou as ruas e becos desviando-se dos dois até os fazer perdê-lo de vista. Era esperto e hábil.

Depois de certo tempo parado na escuridão do beco, Marty decidiu deixar o carro lá e seguir para onde Morrigan estava. Sabia que Morrigan tinha alugado um quarto de hotel por dois ou três dias. Tinha certeza disso porque o havia escutado ao telefone, ordenando a seus empregados que assim o fizessem. O hotel era em outro município, muito longe das filmagens. Marty mesmo já o havia advertido para não ficar próximo e despertar suspeitas. Sabia que Morrigan também tinha alugado uma casa no interior, não muito longe da cidade. Estava certo de que, se tinha feito algo aos dois, tinha sido naquela casa de temporada no meio do mato. Ninguém o enganava por muito tempo.

Embarcou no primeiro táxi que encontrou e ordenou que o levasse até a cidade de Glenwood Springs. O homem estranhou, mas Marty tinha algo convincente: dinheiro. Era bem apessoado, o que não o fazia um marginal perante os olhos do taxista, que não fez perguntas. Apenas dirigiu e o deixou em frente ao hotel.

Quando Morrigan o recebeu, recebeu-o contrariado. Não esperava vê-lo. Não o queria por perto. Marty foi entrando e perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

— Eu é que pergunto o que aconteceu, senhor Ward. Não deveria estar aqui – Morrigan estava furioso – O que pensa estar fazendo?

— A polícia me procurou. Eu os despistei – respondeu.

— Seu imbecil! – o homem o agarrou pelo colarinho e o jogou contra a parede – Seu estúpido, idiota, arrogante e metido! – Morrigan bateu Marty contra a parede utilizando uma força desmedida, até deixá-lo inconsciente. O sujeito não teve tempo para defender-se.

O corpo de Marty tombou aos pés de Morrigan. Um barulho seco pode ser ouvido quando a cabeça do assistente bateu no chão. Morrigan não esboçou sentimento algum. Era um homem frio, sem emoções visíveis.

Depois que percebeu o que tinha feito, Morrigan ligou para um de seus capangas que estavam na cabana com Jared. Sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

— Hei, Lou, preciso de você aqui no hotel. Tenho que me livrar de um peso morto. Diga para Marc fazer uma cova longe da casa, no meio do mato. Temos alguém para ocupá-la – e desligou o telefone. Depois, aproximou-se de Ward. Arrastou-o, afastando-o da parede. Desarrumou a cama, puxando o lençol. Rasgou-o em tiras e amarrou o homem inconsciente.

oOoOoOo

Jensen já estava pensando o pior. Por que Morrigan não ligava? Por que não o chamava? O que estava esperando? O que tinha feito com Jared? Como essa situação iria ser resolvida?

Enquanto era conduzido para o quarto, seus pensamentos fugiam dali. Estavam lá, com Jared. Jared e a segurança que ele passava. Jared e o amor que ele dividia e o fazia sentir a cada minuto. Jared e a fé num futuro feliz. Jensen caminhava com Chase, Bruce e Lewis, mas não se sentia ali. Chase tinha envolvido o braço em seu corpo, ajudando-o a caminhar. Lewis foi na frente e abriu a porta.

Entraram e o sentaram na cama. Bruce correu para o banheiro e ajeitou tudo para o banho. Lewis fuçou na mala e separou roupas limpas. E Chase o ajudou com a roupa.

Jensen tinha um machucado no rosto, perto do lábio. Um corte bem pequeno. Ao redor, a pele estava vermelha. Aquilo tinha sido resultado de um soco. Tinha também outra mancha vermelha logo abaixo do olho, na parte superior da bochecha. E quando Chase puxou a camiseta pode ver mais um vermelho, do lado esquerdo do estômago. Seus braços estavam cheios de pequenos arranhões. Devia ter caído ou raspado seu corpo contra pedras, ou mesmo folhagens rasteiras.

— Vem... – pegou a mão de Jensen e o fez olhar para si – Precisa tomar um banho. Limpar esses arranhões e cortes.

Jensen o olhava, mas estava muito distante dali. Não queria mover-se. Não queria ir para outro lugar senão para perto de Jared. Será que Chase não entendia? Será que não percebia? Queria correr em direção à Jared, mas nem ao menos sabia onde ele estava. Sabia que estava com Morrigan e isso quase que significava a morte. Jared devia estar sofrendo. Morrigan era cruel. Jared devia estar machucado. Morrigan gostava de olhar e rir. Sabia muito bem como Morrigan era. Sabia do que era capaz. Sabia o que queria, e de como sentia prazer vendo o sofrimento dos outros.

— A culpa é minha... – disse baixinho. Chase ajoelhou outra vez e olhou nos olhos dele – A culpa é minha... Eu sou o culpado de tudo isso. Se Jared se machucar... Se ele...

— Jared vai estar bem. A culpa não é sua, Jensen. Você não pode se culpar pelas pessoas malucas que existem no mundo. Esse cara... Esse Morrigan – Jensen virou o rosto para o lado e Chase puxou-o em sua direção – Olha para mim, Jensen... Esse Morrigan é maluco. Ele é um bandido. Você não é culpado de nada. Jared sabe disso.

— Morrigan vai fazer Jay sofrer... – baixou a cabeça e os soluços começaram – Vai... Machucá-lo...

— O xerife não vai deixar, Jensen – olhou para Bruce que saia do banheiro e para Lewis que o olhava assustado – Eles estão atrás do Marty. E Marty sabe onde está Morrigan. Vai dar tudo certo.

Lewis agarrou com força a roupa. Tinha vontade de chorar. Jamais tinha vivido uma situação daquelas. Bruce se aproximou e deu um tapinha em suas costas. Depois, agarrou seu pescoço com a mão direita e o fez olhar para seus olhos. Eram amigos de tantos anos. Já se conheciam há tanto tempo...

— Tudo vai dar certo – disse Bruce, olhando para Lewis. Depois, voltou seu olhar para Jensen e Chase – Por que não vai tomar um banho? Nós esperamos aqui. Ficaremos com você o tempo todo. Até Jared voltar.

Jensen voltou seu olhar para Bruce. Tinha tanta certeza naquele olhar. Como Bruce podia afirmar algo desse tipo? Como tinha tanta certeza?

— Eu tenho certeza de que vocês vão se ver em breve, Jensen. Você e Jared. Vai dar tudo certo – e aproximou-se dele, fazendo-o erguer-se da cama – Vamos. Venha. Vá tomar um banho. Lewis vai descer e vai procurar saber o que se passa. Vai nos ligar de cinco em cinco minutos. Certo, Lewis?

Lewis concordou com a cabeça e foi saindo do quarto enquanto que Jensen foi caminhando incerto para o banheiro. Não queria fazer outra coisa senão encontrar Jared, mas precisava esperar. Precisava ter paciência. Faria o que aqueles atores estavam dizendo. Eles pareciam importar-se com ele. Eram amigos de Jared. Estavam ali para ajudar. Não queria desmerecer aquilo tudo; toda aquela atenção...

O banho foi bom. A água estava quente e seu corpo precisava mesmo daquilo tudo. Sentiu-se culpado por estar lá, debaixo do chuveiro. Jared devia estar ali, junto, aproveitando aquela sensação de aconchego. Se não tivesse sido tão insistente. Se tivesse deixado Jared escolher o que queria fazer... Estariam ainda no quarto, amando-se, bagunçando os lençóis. Mas ele queria ver a cachoeira. Tinha sido uma ideia estúpida e agora, também era uma ideia perigosa.

A água não fazia passar a sensação de abandono e vazio. Não fazia passar aquele silêncio que era a ausência de Jared. Aquela água não fazia passar coisa alguma. Só aumentava sua dor. Só aumentava a distância. Só aumentava o medo. As lágrimas confundiam-se com a água. Tudo era tão triste sem Jared... Era como estar no deserto. Era como estar sem ar, sem água, sem força. Jared era seu chão. Jared era tudo. Tinha sido a mão salvadora. Tinha devolvido a ele o que tinha perdido.

Quando saiu do banho, Lewis estava de volta. Tinha feito uma maratona ou o banho tinha levado mais tempo do que ele tinha sentido. Ao ver o ator, seu sangue gelou. Lewis tinha trazido os sapatos e meias. Também tinha trazido com ele o celular de Jared. Olhava para Lewis e olhava para os sapatos que estavam depositados no chão, perto da cama. Lewis mostrou o celular. Jensen olhou para a sua mão. Também tinha seu celular. Tinha-o tirado do bolso da calça que ficara no banheiro. Olhou para Lewis como se perguntasse por que ninguém ligava.

— O xerife disse que não precisa dele – Chase estendeu a mão e pegou o celular de Jared para si. Jensen aproximou-se – Disse que os policiais localizaram Marty num motel. Eles o convidaram para prestar alguns esclarecimentos, mas na saída do motel, Marty acelerou e fugiu – estava tendo cuidado para dizer tudo. Os olhos de Jensen não tinham brilho algum além do brilho das lágrimas – Marty abandonou o carro.

Jensen parecia não estar mais ali. Estava fora de si. Não queria ouvir porque antevia o pior.

— Jensen... Por que não deita um pouco? – Chase se aproximou – Acho que deveria. Quando eles resgatarem Jared, você vai precisar estar descansado para cuidar dele, não acha?

— Eles acreditam que Marty vai tentar entrar em contato com Morrigan. O xerife está tentando localizar Marty pelo celular. O GPS vai dizer onde ele está com certeza – completou Lewis – Logo, logo, eles vão encontrar Jared.

Chase aproximou-se de Jensen.

— Por que não me dá o seu celular, Jensen? – O xerife tinha lhe dito para não o deixar atender – Deixa eu colocar o seu celular junto com o de Jared. O que me diz?

Jensen não disse nada. Apenas não entregou seu celular para Chase. Chase olhou preocupado para seus dois amigos. Bruce apertou os lábios e ergueu os ombros. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se tirar o celular de Jensen era a solução. Lewis fez sinal com a cabeça, como dizendo para deixar o celular com Jensen; para Chase não fazer coisa alguma.

A noite estava começando e estava começando muito mal. Aquela situação era mesmo desesperadora. Não tinham notícias de Jared. Não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. E o estado de Jensen não era nada bom.

Jensen sentou-se na cama. Chase o acompanhou. Bruce e Lewis sentaram-se na outra, de frente para os dois. Ficaram ali, em silêncio. Ninguém tinha muita noção do que fazer. Ninguém, na verdade, tinha qualquer ânimo para falar ou tentar reerguer-se. Estavam todos abatidos. Cada um carregando um pouco de dor do outro.

oOoOoOo

Jared tremeu pela zilhonésima vez. O corpo de Marty foi jogado no chão da cabana. Estava banhado em sangue, provavelmente do machucado da cabeça, observou Jared. Tinha as mãos amarradas para trás e as pernas e pés firmemente presos. Também tinha uma mordaça cobrindo sua boca.

O homem estava consciente, mas devia ter levado uma surra de Morrigan, apesar de não ter muito arranhão ou machucado no rosto. Olhava para ele de um jeito fora do normal. Jared não conseguia identificar os sentimentos daquele olhar. Era estranho como, naquela situação, todos se pareciam. Mas Marty tinha culpa naquele festival de crueldades. Tinha participação especial. Tinha sido tão cruel que Jared desejou, por um momento, vê-lo sofrer e sangrar até a vida esvair-se dele. Depois, sentiu-se culpado por pensar que Marty merecia estar ali, naquela posição, totalmente amarrado e vítima de sua própria ação.

Os olhos ainda sustentavam as lágrimas. Jared não tinha conseguido parar de chorar baixinho e em silêncio. Não tinha conseguido dominar seu próprio medo apesar de sempre demonstrar-se forte, corajoso e decidido. Tinha demonstrado para Jensen o que, na maioria das vezes era. Mas aquela situação era diferente. Estava sentindo-se frágil. Estava sentindo-se inútil. E se Morrigan obrigasse Jensen a encontrá-lo? E se machucasse Jensen? E se Jensen não fizesse o que era certo? E se ele não tivesse procurado a polícia? E se aqueles homens realmente quisessem machucar Jensen? Violentá-lo? E se o fizessem presenciar?

Quanto mais pensava, mais medo sentia por Jensen. E mais lágrimas corriam por sua face. Estava ali, perto de Marty e não queria que o outro o visse daquele jeito. Mas como evitar? Como parar de pensar essas coisas? Como deixar de sentir medo pelo grande amor de sua vida? Se Morrigan pegasse Jensen... Ele tinha certeza de que Jensen sairia muito machucado. E agora, vendo Marty... Morrigan era um sujeito que não tinha medo de matar. Era totalmente fora de rumo; era doente, psicopata.

Se Jensen caísse nas mãos de Morrigan... Aquele homem tinha a morte nos olhos. O jeito que olhara para Jensen lá, na cachoeira... Era sádico. E com certeza tinha visto Jensen apanhar muito de seus capangas. E...

As palavras não queriam saltar de sua mente. Eram palavras medonhas. Não era apenas violência. Elas significavam muitas outras coisas. Jensen tinha falado na praça... "Dois a mando de Morrigan." Tinha sido violentado. Tinha sido humilhado. Sim, porque o que tinham feito para Jensen não era outra coisa que não o humilharem, fazerem-no descer até a última instância humana, num ato degradante, cruel, perverso.

Marty Ward olhava para Jared desesperadamente. De repente sabendo que seu destino estava traçado. Aquilo era o que faltava para saber de onde tudo tinha partido, de onde todas as coisas tinham acontecido. A estúpida arrogância e prepotência de um homem que queria ter o domínio dos que o rodeavam e impor-se pela força. Aquele era o resultado de suas ações. Naquele olhar estava mais do que arrependimento. E não seria o suficiente arrepender-se do que tinha feito. Aquela posição na qual estava, no chão, imobilizado de todas as maneiras, era mais do que uma resposta ao que viria depois. E não que não o tivessem avisado sobre a maldade de seus atos impulsivos. Tinha chamado Walter Morrigan para selar o destino de Jensen Ackles e, com isso, havia selado o seu próprio, porque estava claramente à mostra o que aconteceria com ele. Tinha chamado Morrigan para machucar e maltratar Jensen e assim atingir Jared e tinha atraído para si próprio um destino fatídico. Jared agora, tinha certeza de que não sobreviveria àquilo. Seu coração tinha certeza de que o destino de Marty seria também o seu. Apenas o fato de Jensen estar ligado a ele o mantinha vivo. Enquanto Jensen estivesse vivo, ele também estaria. Enquanto Morrigan não pusesse as mãos em Jensen, sua vida estaria a salvo. Marty não teria tanta sorte assim. Tudo indicava o pior.

Os homens ajeitaram o lugar. O que trouxe Marty Ward estava sentado numa das cadeiras e observou o que saiu de um dos quartos com uma arma na mão.

— Estamos prontos? – perguntou para os outros dois, dando mais uma olhada no pente de balas.

— O senhor Morrigan não quer balas – cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa – Sem barulho.

— Tudo bem. Sem armas então – aproximou-se de Marty e puxou-o, afastando-o de Jared – Nada mais justo para um delator que uma morte silenciosa – olhou para Jared – Acho que um pouco de sofrimento para um cara que quis ferrar os outros não vai ser tão cruel, certo? O que você acha garoto?

Jared arregalou os olhos. Não tinha mordaça, mas não ousou pronunciar qualquer palavra que fosse. Estava estarrecido. Aqueles homens iriam enterrar Marty vivo. Aquilo era mais do que poderia suportar. Não queria ter na mente aquela imagem. O sujeito estava ali, imóvel, na sua frente. Estava chorando e no seu olhar estava o pedido de ajuda. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava impedir aquilo. Mas de que forma? Ele não tinha como. Marty tinha escolhido seu destino, assim como tinha imposto para Jensen e para ele um destino também indesejado.

— Não vai responder? – insistiu o homem – Acho que você vai fazer o trabalho. O que me diz? Acho que vamos por você fechar a cova do sujeito aqui. Ele ferrou com você. Agora, você dá o troco. Ele vai ficar lá em baixo, olhando para você despejar as pás de terra. Vai ser engraçado isso.

Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não faria isso de jeito algum. Não faria isso. Poderiam matá-lo. Assim mesmo, não o faria. Marty o tinha feito sofrer, mas ele não tinha essa crueldade toda. Jamais o faria.

— Não? – Lou olhou-o sorrindo – Tudo bem... Mas isso não vai livrar sua cara de presenciar a execução. Vai ver esse sujeito desesperado, olhando para você do fundo da cova e vai vê-lo desaparecer por entre as pás de terra, debatendo-se até não ter mais como respirar.

E aquilo, dito daquele jeito, frio e cruel, fez Jared posicionar-se de um jeito que não acreditaria o fizesse, caso a situação fosse diferente.

— Não podem matá-lo – a voz estava quebrada, engasgada. Era uma voz doente e medrosa – Não podem... Fazer isso...

— Garoto... Nós executamos ordens e nossas ordens são para matar o sujeito silenciosamente. Então... – levantou-se da cadeira enquanto aproximava-se de Ward que debatia-se no chão, tentando libertar-se das cordas que envolviam seu corpo.

Marty grunhia. Os sons que fazia eram sons aterradores. Não conseguia gritar porque a mordaça não só cobria a boca, entrava nela, impossibilitando-o de articulá-la. As lágrimas corriam soltas de seus olhos. Seu corpo, todo preso, com aquela corda de pano enrolada ao extremo nele, só conseguia mover-se parcialmente.

Lou olhou para os outros dois. Tinha mais alguma coisa para decidir.

— Eu tiro a primeira terra. Você, Ian tira a segunda. E você Buck faz a última parte. Vou andar quarenta passos daqui, reto, rumo leste – falou e retirou sua jaqueta, arrumando-a na cadeira – Depois... – já próximo da porta – Vamos à diversão.

oOoOoOo


	22. Chapter 22

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas his

tórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: ****Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Capítulo 22

O xerife Angus Willson não parecia mesmo estar brincando com o caso. Seus contatos tinham parcialmente definido a situação. Marty Ward era culpado, definitivamente. Tinha escapado dos policiais numa atitude suspeita, em Rangely, cidade próxima da fronteira do Colorado com Utha, onde o tinham localizado pelo GPS do carro. A polícia encontrara o veículo. Provavelmente estava seguindo para oeste, como disseram os atores, para Los Angeles. Ali, bem próximo, no outro estado, havia um pequeno aeroporto. Angus formulava as hipóteses com seus assistentes.

— O sujeito devia estar tentando voltar para Los Angeles sem ser notado. Poderia ter ido até Denver, mas preferiu uma rota pouco conhecida. E isso é suspeito, rapazes. Agora, ele está retornando. Porque está em perigo. E vai procurar por Morrigan.

— Chefe... – Nick começou sua conversa, como sempre em tom manso e despretensioso – Acha que podemos encontrá-lo pelo celular?

— Se ele não for esperto o bastante... Mas quero que verifiquem nas cidades próximas: Carbondale, Oak Creek, Rifle, Glenwood Springs... Contatem nossos colegas e verifiquem o nome Walter Morrigan nos hotéis. Não há muitos hotéis, rapazes. Ele deve estar num deles – levantou-se da cadeira – Nick... Ponha em prática sua idéia. Mexam-se!

— Sim, senhor! – a resposta foi sonora e uníssona. Aquilo estava realmente mexendo com todos naquele posto policial. Tudo o que tinham era uma mesmice e, agora, não que a desordem e o caos fossem desejados, mas aquilo estava mexendo com seus corações e mentes. Estavam tentando salvar uma vida. E salvar uma vida sim, era algo realmente motivador.

— Vou até o hotel – quase com um pé lá fora – Se o tal Morrigan entrar em contato com aquele garoto, quero estar lá.

— Acha que ele vai ligar hoje? – perguntou o outro assistente – Quero dizer, já é muito tarde agora. Estamos entrando na madrugada.

— Não acho que ele vai querer esperar até amanhã e arriscar ser preso. Se Ward chegou até ele, já deve saber que Ackles acionou a polícia e que estão à procura de Padalecki. Não vai demorar muito. Acredite.

O jovem assistente balançou a cabeça, concordando com o velho xerife. Teriam mais ação e em breve.

oOoOoOo

Quando o terceiro homem chegou na cabana, quando a porta bateu com força de encontro à parede, ficando escancarada, Jared sentiu o frio penetrar-lhe nos ossos. Era a morte chegando próxima dele. Mesmo não sendo ele o condenado, naquele momento, sentiu como se tudo lhe faltasse.

Marty Ward ainda sangrava na nuca. Nenhum dos homens havia olhado aquele ferimento. Lou suspirou, levantando-se da cadeira.

— Hora de trabalhar Ian – aproximou-se de Marty e o arrastou para fora.

Ian agarrou Jared e conduziu-o para fora também. Seguiam juntos. Marty arrastado pelo chão por Lou. Ian segurando firme Jared por trás, fazendo-o caminhar rapidamente. E Buck atrás, com a pá descansando nos ombros.

As pernas não o estavam ajudando. Não queria seguir. Não queria ser testemunha daquela execução. Era cruel e desmedido. Pensava em Jensen e no que estava reservado para ele. Pensava no que estava reservado para si mesmo. Estava totalmente atordoado com tudo o que estava presenciando. Marty não se debatia mais. Era arrastado como um saco qualquer.

A cada passo que era dado, a cada número contado na cabeça de Jared, uma prece era pronunciada em silêncio em seu coração, pedindo que o livrasse de tudo aquilo.

Quando chegaram ao local onde haviam feito o buraco, Jared suspirou resignado, obediente. Não tinha como ser diferente. Estava ali, e ali presenciaria a morte de Marty Ward.

O homem foi jogado dentro da cova. Com as pernas e os pés amarrados daquele jeito, era impossível tentar levantar-se. Tinha as mãos amarradas para trás e os braços presos ao corpo. Do mesmo jeito que foi jogado, lá permaneceu. Jared começou a tremer. E chorou. A cada pá de terra despejada em cima de Ward, uma imagem do sujeito e do que ele havia feito lhe passava na cabeça. Era um filme, que contava em tristes imagens o que havia feito durante o pouco tempo que tinha ficado próximo dele. Via-o humilhando Jensen, humilhando-o, desprezando, prejudicando, caluniando, infernizando a vida de todos. Mas mesmo com essas imagens na cabeça, assim mesmo, as lágrimas que rolavam dos seus olhos, imploravam que aquilo parasse. Jared pedia que, por favor, parassem. Mas os homens de Morrigan tinham suas ordens, afinal. E Marty tinha feito suas escolhas.

Os sons desapareceram depois de um tempo. A terra foi ficando pesada em cima do corpo. A cova foi sendo preenchida com rapidez. Jared já não implorava para não o fazerem. Marty não mais se debatia. E quando a última pá de terra foi depositada no local, Jared já não chorava mais.

oOoOoOo

No hotel, o xerife chegou esperançoso. Tinha notícias e, do seu ponto de vista, pareciam favoráveis.

Ao entrar no quarto dos rapazes, encontrou-os cabisbaixos, totalmente batidos. Jensen, que estava deitado, ergueu-se devagar. Tinha olheiras profundas. Seus lábios tinham um tom escuro e contrastavam com sua pele extremamente branca. As sardas próximas do nariz pareciam mais visíveis. O cabelo claro e ralo lhe dava um aspecto adolescente. Daquele ângulo, não parecia ter toda a altura que o xerife já tinha visualizado. Parecia menor. Parecia estar desaparecendo. Dava para notar que não tinha dormido, apesar de estar deitado. E todos aqueles jovens pareciam ter chorado.

— Temos novidades, rapazes – entrou sem alterar o tom de voz. Precisava não mostrar muito entusiasmo – E do meu ponto de vista, não são nada ruins.

Todos prenderam a atenção no homem da lei. Era o que queriam ouvir, afinal.

Jensen o olhou atentamente. Apesar de confiar naquele homem, apesar de estar fazendo o que Jared havia lhe dito na noite anterior, sentia uma ponta de medo. A lei nunca tinha ficado a seu favor. Nunca tinha feito coisa alguma contra Morrigan. Ele tinha experimentado o inferno e a polícia não tinha lhe ajudado em nada. Antes, o tinha atrapalhado e acusado injustamente. Como poderia confiar cem por cento naquele xerife de cidade pequena?

— Alguém ligou, Ackles? – perguntou diretamente olhando para ele.

— Não, senhor – a voz saiu grave, mas quebrada. Arrastada, demonstrando cansaço.

E estava cansado. Estava cansado de fugir. Estava cansado de ser só. Estava cansado de ser perseguido e humilhado. Estava cansado de ver quem ele amava sofrer nas mãos de Morrigan. Sua vida tinha se transformado num inferno por causa daquele homem. Sua vida não era mais vida. Tudo o que tinha vivido com Jared estava desmoronando. Tudo estava virando pó. Morrigan não descansaria até vê-lo no chão, morto talvez. Se Jared sofresse com aquilo, como conseguiria viver? Como conseguiria prosseguir? Se Jared fosse machucado, se Morrigan encostasse a mão nele... Estava a ponto de cometer uma loucura. Morrigan pagaria com a própria vida. Desta vez, Morrigan deixaria de existir, custasse o que custasse.

— Morrigan já sabe que estamos a sua procura. Marty Ward foi encontrado e, numa ação suspeita, fugiu da polícia de Rangely. Estava, provavelmente indo para um aeroporto próximo dali, em Utah, para não chamar a atenção. Agora, é provável que esteja com Morrigan. E não vai demorar para que encontremos o sujeito.

— Xerife... Acha que Morrigan vai ligar? – Jensen perguntou assustado – Acha que vai me deixar saber de Jay? Por que esse silêncio?

O xerife suspeitava daquele envolvimento, mas não questionou. Uma amizade mais do que amizade entre dois rapazes estava fora da compreensão de Angus Willson. Não era tão radical a ponto de não aceitar, mas também não era tão 'moderno' a ponto de achar aquilo normal. O rapaz parecia estar transtornado.

— Garoto... Acho que Morrigan não quer cometer erros. Está estrategicamente bem guardado. Não temos muita coisa contra ele, a menos que encontremos Ward. Estamos vasculhando todos os cantos dessa região. Se encontrarmos Ward, encontraremos Morrigan, e encontraremos seu amigo. Acredite. O delegado Robertson da cidade vizinha está nos ajudando um bocado. Acredito que não vai demorar muito. Só quero ter certeza de que, se Morrigan ligar, faça o que eu disser – olhou firme para Jensen como se pedisse sua confirmação de obediência.

— Sim, senhor. Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para trazer Jay a salvo – afirmou Jensen.

— Ótimo. Era o que eu queria ouvir – respondeu o xerife satisfeito.

E nesse meio tempo, Nick, o assistente, bateu na porta e entrou, pedindo licença.

— Xerife Willson... Temos algo – não terminou de proferir a sentença e o grupo levantou-se num único movimento. Jensen passou na frente do xerife e Nick assustou-se com a ansiedade do homem.

— Fale, Nick. O que temos? – perguntou Angus, pondo-se a frente do grupo.

Jensen tinha o coração na garganta. Seu peito batia e mexia de forma anormal. A respiração estava rápida e curta.

— O subdelegado Groove ligou dizendo que localizaram Ward. Já tínhamos passado todas as informações e eles anteciparam-se e localizaram Ward pelo celular. Está em algum lugar no município de Glenwood Springs. A polícia já foi acionada. Quer saber se pode seguir para lá.

— Estamos indo, Nick. Estamos indo – voltou-se para o grupo – Vocês ficam aqui. A ordem é a mesma – olhou para Jensen – Não quero você atendendo ao telefone até saber o que está se passando. Certo?

— Xerife... Deixe-me ir com o senhor – estava implorando, segurando o braço do xerife – Eu não vou atrapalhar. Prometo. Por favor... – seu peito iria explodir de tanta angústia e medo. Sentia tanta falta de Jared que parecia não existir sem sua presença. Estava perdido. Estava totalmente fora do ar.

— Queremos ir também – falou Chase – Somos amigos dele. Podemos ajudar – e com certo receio, acrescentou – Não pode nos impedir, xerife Willson. Queremos saber de Jared – a voz não era ofensiva. Era calma, como sempre. Chase sabia dosar tudo na hora certa. Jensen tinha a sensação de estar ouvindo Jared falar.

Angus o olhou de canto de olho. Não poderia fazer isso. Mas era tanta dor naquele olhar e tanta desolação, que achou por bem concordar. Aquele grupo parecia que tomaria conta um do outro. E ele precisava manter Ackles longe de qualquer tentativa burra.

— Certo. Vocês podem seguir comigo. Mas se eu tiver problemas com vocês...

— Não! – disseram juntos – Não vamos atrapalhar – completou Bruce.

— Certo. Vamos ver o que meu amigo Groove encontrou – e foi caminhando rumo a porta, seguido por todos.

oOoOoOo

O retorno para a cabana foi estranho. Jared sentiu-se cúmplice daquilo. Mesmo tendo implorado. Mesmo tendo rezado aos céus para impedir. Mesmo tendo perdoado Marty... Sentia uma dor crescer no peito. Sentia-se pesado e triste. Era empurrado toda vez que seus passos pareciam mais lentos. Estava retornando para a cabana e para seu suplício.

Quando veria Jensen? O que ele estaria fazendo? Como estava? Onde? Tinha dúvidas com relação ao que ele estivesse fazendo. E como tinha agido. Foi ligando uma coisa com outra, depois que se deu por conta de que Marty não era para estar ali. Se Marty estava ali, então era sinal de que tinha cometido algum erro com Morrigan. Jared pensou na polícia. Se Jensen tivesse feito o certo, a polícia tinha ido atrás de Marty. Se Marty fugiu da polícia e estava sendo procurado. E se Marty estivesse sendo procurado, Morrigan também estaria. Certo. O pensamento estava confuso, mas parecia positivo.

Jensen estaria com ele em breve. Tudo estaria resolvido. Isso o fez sentir-se melhor e quando o empurraram cabana a dentro, mesmo no chão, sentindo dor em seu corpo, sentiu-se aliviado por estar sendo procurado. Jensen não o abandonaria. Sabia disso. Tinha certeza de que o grande amor de sua vida o estava procurando. E o salvaria.

— Ponha-se no seu canto, garoto – Lou o chutou, fazendo-o encolher-se – Depois do que viu hoje, é melhor começar a rezar. Acho que será o próximo.

— Por que está dizendo isso, Lou? – Buck parecia ingênuo aos olhos de Lou.

— O que você tem na cabeça, Buck? Prestou atenção no que fizemos? Matamos aquele cara. O chefe está encrencado. E se as coisas piorarem, vamos eliminar esse daí, também.

Jared engoliu a seco. Suas esperanças estavam indo por água a baixo. Estava claro que Morrigan o estava poupando por causa de Jensen. Quando Jensen se mostrasse a Morrigan, não haveria mais necessidade de o manterem respirando. Se Morrigan pegasse Jensen, ele seria um homem morto, assim como Jensen.

Fechou os olhos e tentou isolar-se daquilo tudo. Tentou esquecer-se de onde estava. Queria fugir dali, mesmo em pensamento. Apertou os olhos e buscou a imagem mais feliz do que tinha vivido. A cachoeira estava lá. Mesmo tendo sido o princípio daquele inferno, aqueles momentos com Jensen tinham sido inesquecíveis. A cachoeira estava lá. Jensen estava lá. O começo de algo maior estava lá. A história deles estava lá, presa naquele tempo e espaço inesquecível.

Queria poder voltar no tempo. Queria poder voltar atrás. Dizer muito mais do que já tinha dito. Jensen merecia ouvir muito mais do que 'eu amo você.' Queria abraçá-lo. Queria beijá-lo. Queria beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo. Quer amá-lo como nunca e para sempre. E poder ficar horas intermináveis na cama ao seu lado. E ser também amado... E perdido nesses pensamentos ficou naquele canto, encolhido.

_Aqui é a polícia. Saiam com as mãos para cima._

Aquela frase não parecia fazer parte de seus sonhos com Jensen. Não. Definitivamente aquelas palavras que estavam ecoando em sua cabeça não faziam parte de seu sonho.

Lou, Buck e Ian movimentaram-se na cabana. Lou puxou Jared para perto de si, cobrindo a frente de seu corpo com o corpo do jovem ator. Armado, permaneceu próximo da janela da frente, enquanto Buck correu para os fundos da casa. Ian permaneceu perto de Lou, do outro lado da janela.

_Aqui é a polícia. Saiam com as mãos para cima._

A frase foi ouvida novamente.

_Sabemos que estão aí e que possuem um refém. Saiam com as mãos para cima._

Lou quebrou o vidro da janela. Precisava fazer alguém entender que dentro daquela cabana não tinha qualquer um.

— _Fica todo mundo longe!_ – Lou gritou para fora.

— Lou... Acho que devemos nos entregar – sussurrou Ian – Morrigan deve ter sido preso. Se ficarmos aqui, se resistirmos, ele poderá por a culpa toda em nós. E o pior, podemos ser mortos.

— Cala a boca, imbecil! – gritou irritado – Acha que Morrigan se deixaria prender? Algo deve ter dado errado.

— O que, Lou, me explica? Como descobririam essa casa sem a ajuda de Morrigan? – olhou para o companheiro cinicamente.

A pergunta fez o outro pensar. Não seria mesmo possível que descobrisse aquele lugar sem a indicação de Morrigan. Deviam ter seguido Ward, e Ward devia ter chegado até Morrigan. Não. Não. Aquilo estava errado. Tinha algo de errado. O patrão não falaria. Primeiro porque queria Jensen. Depois, porque tinha aquele garoto como garantia. Definitivamente não tinha sido Morrigan.

— Pense, Lou. Pense! O chefe deve estar preso. Estamos ferrados, Lou. Vamos nos entregar.

— Não! Não vou deixar que a polícia me pegue. Enquanto eu estiver com essa garantia aqui – chacoalhou Jared e o puxou para mais perto – Ninguém vai encostar a mão em mim.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui, Lou – afastou-se da janela – Eu não vou encarar isso.

— Fica parado aí, Ian – Lou apontou a arma para Ian – Fica parado ou eu acerto você!

— Não! – Buck gritou da porta da cozinha – Deixe-o ir, Lou. Se ele não quer ficar, deixe-o ir. O que quer? Bancar o chefe?

— O que vocês dois têm na cabeça? Titica? Acham que a polícia vai acreditar em vocês? Nós matamos um cara!

— Trabalhamos para Morrigan, Lou! Se ele é o mandante, nossa pena é menor.

— Não! Isso não vai diminuir em nada nossa pena, Buck. Temos uma testemunha – apontou a arma para a cabeça de Jared – Ele nos viu enterrar o sujeito vivo.

— Sim, mas _ele_ está vivo, certo? E aquele sujeito ferrou com a vida dele. Ele era nosso cúmplice, Lou. Ele era nosso cúmplice. Era um de nós. Morrigan pagou muito bem para que ele nos levasse até Ackles.

Jared apenas escutava. Estava na mira de uma arma. Estava de escudo de um bandido. Mas a polícia estava lá fora, estava tentando salvá-lo. Torcia para que o tal de Ian saísse da casa. E torcia para que Buck convencesse Lou a sair e entregar-se. Era sua salvação. Jensen tinha feito o que era certo. Tinha procurado a polícia.

— O celular... – Jared falou.

O grupo parou de falar por um instante. O cara estava falando o quê? O que aquele garoto queria dizer?

— O celular – afirmou Jared – A polícia localizou a casa porque Marty devia estar com o celular.

Depois de processar a informação, Ian sentou-se próximo da parede.

— Estamos ferrados – Ian tremia.

— Filho da mãe... – resmungou Buck – Ninguém aqui lembrou de verificar isso? _Ninguém aqui lembrou de fazer isso?_ – gritou, fazendo Lou estremecer e Ian cobrir a cabeça com as mãos.

Jared tinha a boca seca. Suava frio. Seu corpo tremia. Sua respiração, curta e descompassada, fazia seu peito doer. Esperava que tudo aquilo terminasse bem. Esperava que Jensen o estivesse esperando. Esperava cair nos braços de Jensen. Esperava abraçar aquele homem.

Quando Ian levantou-se devagar, tentando se recompor, Jared pressentiu uma coisa positiva renascer. Ian foi caminhando até a porta. Abriu-a devagar, com cuidado, ficando fora da vista de quem estava de fora.

— _Não atirem!_ – gritou – _Estou saindo!_ – e voltando-se para Lou, olhando-o como se o advertisse – Não quero acabar morto.

Ian largou a arma no chão e foi saindo devagar. Ao chegar próximo de onde os policiais estavam, ajoelhou-se, foi algemado e preso. Buck olhou para Lou. Os dois não teriam muita escolha. Jared tentava ver nos olhos do outro algo que assegurasse sua vida. Precisava sair daquilo tudo. Os olhos começaram a aguar.

— Eu saio primeiro – disse Buck, largando a arma – E você sai sem arma também. Mas não larga ele até chegarem perto de você.

Lou tinha que admitir. Era o pior momento de sua vida. Já tinha feito muita coisa ruim. Já tinha feito muita coisa da qual não se orgulhava a mando de Morrigan. Sabia que tinha um gênio ruim, mas render-se era a última coisa que queria. No entanto, Buck estava certo. Que chance teriam? Se saíssem, poderiam ainda esboçar um plano de fuga da prisão. Mas se ficassem, se insistissem com aquilo, não sairiam respirando daquele lugar. E Morrigan devia fazer algo a favor deles estando ainda foragido. Do contrário, fariam a polícia do país todo caçá-lo.

— Estamos saindo! – advertiu.

Buck saiu na frente, desarmado e com as mãos para o alto. Seguindo-o, Lou e Jared.

Os olhos de Jared mal tinham cruzado a porta e já vasculhavam a entrada daquela cabana à procura da única pessoa que realmente importava. Seu coração parecia saber. Foi quando o avistou, pálido, abatido, próximo do xerife Willson.

— Jen... – disse tão baixinho que duvidava que Lou o tivesse ouvido.

A respiração acelerou. O coração batia na garganta. Ele estava lá. Ele estava a sua espera. O homem que amava. A paixão de sua vida. Jensen Ackles estava lá, parado pouco mais atrás do xerife, olhando ansioso para ele, tentando, de repente, verificar se estava bem, se estava machucado. Junto dele, seus outros amigos, Lewis, Bruce e Chase. Estavam todos aguardando o desfecho daquele acontecimento terrível.

Tinha os olhos rasos d'água. Jensen também. Precisava conter-se para não sair daquele lugar, correr em direção deles e resgatar Jared.

— Não estamos armados – afirmou Lou, em alta voz.

A polícia agiu rápido. Aproximou-se dos três pelas laterais e por trás. Liberou Jared. E executou o mesmo procedimento padrão de prisão aos dois sujeitos.

Jared ficou de pé, parado lá, olhando em direção a Jensen. Não sabia se ficava ou corria. O que devia fazer? Por que Jensen não se mexia? Por que o xerife não o liberava? Mas não durou muito. Quando os policiais deram o sinal para o xerife, sinalizando a segurança, Angus Willson liberou Jensen, que correu de encontro a Jared.

oOoOoOo


	23. Chapter 23 Primeiro Final

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas his

tórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: ****Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Capítulo 23 – Final Alternativo 1

Não tinha momento melhor do que estar nos braços do outro. Quando se encontraram, o mundo se dissipou em milhões de pequenos pontos indecifráveis ao olho humano. O mundo ao redor não mais existia. Só existia a presença de um e outro para ambos.

— Jay... – Jensen sussurrou baixinho no ouvido. Não poderia querer um beijo ali. Não na frente dos outros. Mas precisava afirmar mais uma vez o que achava fundamental naquilo tudo – Eu senti muito medo... – olhou para os olhos do outro.

— Eu estou bem, Jen. Tudo vai ficar bem – estava chorando e tentando deixar o outro seguro mesmo chorando – Jen... Eu pensei que...

— Não diga nada. Está tudo terminado. Vamos voltar para o hotel. Precisa descansar, comer, tomar um banho... Vou cuidar de você...

— Já se olhou no espelho, Jen? – Jared olhava para Jensen não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Jensen parecia que tinha saído do mundo dos mortos e estava afirmando que iria cuidar dele – Você não está bem. Não sou só eu que preciso de cuidado. Você também!

— Eu vou ficar bem agora. Agora, tudo está bem, Jay. Tudo está bem. O mundo está no lugar certo agora – sorriu para Jared com carinho.

Jared o apertou contra seu peito e fechou os olhos. Queria mesmo era sentir Jensen ali, bem perto dele. Inseparável. Só seu.

Lewis, Bruce e Chase aproximaram-se para abraçá-lo, mas foram discretos o bastante para dar tempo aos dois. Esperaram pacientes pela separação de ambos para depois também partilhar a alegria do encontro. Tinha saído tudo bem. Tudo tinha dado certo. Jared estava livre do cativeiro. Morrigan estava sendo procurado. Seus capangas estavam presos. E o corpo de Marty estava sendo resgatado do esquecimento.

O xerife aproximou-se e olhou bem para Jared e por um instante parou para observá-lo de perto.

— É bom vê-lo inteiro, rapaz – estendeu a mão.

— Graças ao senhor, eu acho – apertou firme a mão do xerife.

— E aos seus amigos. Todos contribuíram de uma forma ou outra para que pudéssemos encontrar você – sorriu discretamente – Venha. Tem uma equipe médica perto da estrada.

— Obrigado – puxou Jensen para perto dele, enlaçando o pescoço do mais baixo com seu braço - Quero voltar para a cidade.

— Vocês voltam comigo. Nick vai seguir na outra viatura – e voltou-se para os outros três atores – E você seguem juntos também. Não quero arriscar nenhum palpite, mas até que esse tal do Morrigan não estiver atrás das grades, todo o cuidado é pouco.

— Sim, senhor – afirmaram.

O grupo seguiu para fora do lugar, rumo à estrada. Estavam tão cansados que não falaram muito. Jared e Jensen caminhavam lado a lado. Olhavam-se de vez em quando e sorriam. Não era um sorriso aberto. Era um sorriso curto, de alívio. Aquilo pelo qual tinham passado, tinha provado uma única coisa: pertenciam um ao outro. Eram um do outro. Não sabiam ser sós. Cada um tinha o outro, não apenas como segurança, mas também como amigo, como companheiro, como amor.

oOoOoOo

Durante a volta Jared e Jensen não falaram muito. Jensen sentou-se no banco da frente. O xerife insistiu para que Jared deitasse no banco de trás. Assim, a viagem de volta não se tornaria tão cansativa. Jared concordou por insistência de Jensen. Jensen havia dito que tinha cochilado no hotel, o que fez com que o xerife o olhasse de atravessado em reprimenda por estar mentindo para o outro.

Jared relutantemente obedeceu. Deitou-se no banco de trás e de onde estava deitado, vendo a silhueta das árvores passar rapidamente ia lembrando de todos os momentos que ele tinha vivido com Jensen. O final de tarde chuvoso, quando viu a silhueta dele na estrada, mergulhado naquele aguaceiro. O olhar dele no escritório do motel quando o atendente disse que não tinha mais quartos vagos. O sorriso que ele estampava sempre que olhava para ele. O dia em que tinha contado como aquele acidente tinha acontecido... Foi lembrando de tudo. Do primeiro beijo... De como Jensen o amava... De como chamava seu nome no auge do prazer... Da boca... Do beijo... De como era perfeito com ele...

E foi fechando os olhos e dormiu e só acordou quando o xerife o chamou. Já estavam em frente ao hotel, estacionado do outro lado da rua.

Nick tinha estacionado logo atrás. Tinha saído do veículo e aguardava pela ordem do xerife para seguir para a delegacia. Os outros atores manobraram para o estacionamento do hotel e, não muito tempo depois, estavam em frente ao prédio. Jensen atravessou a rua por primeiro. O xerife estava conversando com Jared, explicando que precisava prestar depoimento também na outra jurisdição e que aquilo tudo iria demorar.

O telefone tocou baixinho, vibrando no bolso da calça.

— Alô... – a voz de Jensen era cansada.

_Acha que vou deixar você sair vitorioso dessa?_

Jensen gelou. Era a voz de Morrigan.

Depois de tudo esclarecido, o xerife ainda aguardou Jared seguir para a porta do hotel. Foi nessa hora que Jensen escutou seu telefone tocar e atendeu automaticamente, não se importando em verificar a chamada. Ao ver Jensen atender ao telefone, Jared parou no meio da rua. Era madrugada. O sol surgiria dentro de pouco mais de uma hora. Seu sangue gelou.

_Acha que pode vencer?_

O xerife Willson parou do mesmo jeito. Atento à cena estranhou a parada de Jared.

Jared olhou para trás, para ver se o xerife ainda estava ligado ali. Angus Willson destravou o botão que segurava sua arma no coldre e lentamente foi puxando-a para fora.

— Por que não me deixa em paz?

_Vai perder o bem mais precioso hoje, Jensen..._

Jensen olhou para Jared. Largou o celular. Ficou na dúvida sobre o que Morrigan queria dizer. Sua vida não era o bem mais precioso. Jared tinha um valor inestimável. Acima de qualquer coisa, inclusive acima de sua vida.

Jensen caminhou a passos largos em direção à Jared, olhando ao redor pra tentar localizar seu pior inimigo. A rua estava tão silenciosa. Nem mesmo a conversa dos outros atores ele escutava. Tinha um vento leve e quente batendo em seu rosto. Jared estava lá no meio da rua, cabelo balançando pelo vento. Tinha uma pergunta presa no olhar. Morrigan não era maluco de estar tão próximo... Não depois de tudo o que acontecera. A lei estava atrás dele. Mas quando ouviu o disparo, a única coisa que enxergou foi o olhar de Jared...

Depois de um silêncio curto, escutou mais dois disparos. O xerife tinha a arma em punho. Do outro lado, o corpo de Morrigan estendido no chão...

oOoOoOo

Jared sentiu um gosto quente e doce na boca. Suas pernas lhe falharam quando um calor inexplicável lhe tomou o corpo. Não sentia mais o chão. Jensen correu ao seu encontro e o agarrou antes que caísse. Não sentia mais seu corpo, mas sentia Jensen e a força de seus braços ao seu redor.

Jared sorriu ao olhar para Jensen. Aquele olhar era mais do que o céu. Aquele olhar era tudo. O que via através daquele verde...

— Não quero que esqueça... – disse tão baixinho e sem força que mal Jensen escutou.

— Jay... – a voz tremia. Olhou em direção do xerife. Ele estava chamando ajuda. Voltou seu olhar para Jared que continuava olhando-o – Aguente firme, por favor... – os olhos embaçaram – Me prometeu uma história, juntos...

Jared arrancou suas últimas forças e agarrou a camiseta de Jensen, puxando-o para mais perto.

— Nós temos uma história, Jensen Ackles – fechou os olhos porque a dor tinha começado a ser sentida e um filete de sangue escorreu do canto de seus lábios – Nós temos.

— Jay... Por favor, aguente...

Jared sorriu outra vez e Jensen aproximou-se bem mais.

— Nós nos amamos... É tudo o que importa.

oOoOoOo

A estrada podia ser vista sempre de várias formas, mas sempre seria um ponto de partida. Era sempre, para ele, um recomeço. E ele que tinha tido tantos, haveria de ter mais um, e definitivo e eterno. E ele tinha muito chão pela frente. Ele tinha distâncias para percorrer e esquecer. Distâncias infinitas para esquecer porque suas lembranças estavam dentro dele e não o largariam jamais.

A estrada o carregaria para longe, mais uma vez e ele pedia a Deus para que dessa vez fosse para muito além de tudo o que tinha vivido, para muito longe do amor que tinha encontrado. E as distâncias e a ausência seriam suas companheiras numa estrada definitiva daquele momento em diante. Ausência que estaria sempre sendo afirmada pela presença da estrada, de tardes chuvosas e solitárias jornadas. Porque a ausência estava nele, dentro dele. Dentro de cada pequena porção do que agora ele era.

É sempre a distância que torna o amor mais presente. É sempre a distância que torna a ausência mais viva. É sempre a distância que nos faz voltar. Mas para ele, não existia mais amor presente. Não existia mais presença. Não existia mais volta. Havia um vazio de tudo porque o seu mundo, o que era seu tudo, tinha deixado de existir e só a lembrança tinha ficado.

Quando juntou suas coisas por mais uma incontável vez, depositou dentro de sua mala a fotografia onde Jared aparecia com ele, perto daquela cachoeira, onde tinham se amado pela última vez. Chase tinha ficado com o celular sabe-se lá porquê. E tinha encontrado a foto e a tinha revelado e lhe entregue como lembrança, como se a lembrança de Jared pudesse ser apagada de seus olhos.

Todos os outros tinham estado presentes no funeral e tinham estado próximos como se não o quisessem fraco. Porque Jared era forte. Era sua fortaleza. Era quem o defendia com a única arma que possuía – o amor. Tinha conquistado muito mais do que merecia. Tinham estado ao seu lado, durante o julgamento dos acusados. Tudo tinha tido um fim. Tudo sempre tinha um fim. E estava pronto para seguir outra vez. Estava pronto para fugir outra vez. Desta vez, a fuga era de si mesmo, da fraqueza de não conseguir parar para viver o presente porque o presente tinha sido roubado dele por algo maior do que o homem.

E agora, a estrada estava lá, na sua frente. Mas preso no olhar estava Jared, que seguiria com ele a cada passo daquela distância e tornaria a solidão até suportável pela lembrança e pelo amor que tinha deixado dentro de seu coração. Para sempre. E era na estrada que ele lembraria da história que tinham escrito juntos.

FIM

Nota1: Eu acho que, mesmo exagerando, os três finais foram três momentos diferentes. Eu os escrevi separadamente, em momentos diferentes do meu sentir. E cada um deles, refletiu uma particularidade da história. Esse primeiro final, foi por eu acreditar que, sem Jared, Jensen não conseguiria fixar-se depois de tanto tempo vagando solto no mundo. Jared era o que o prendia. Era seu elo de ligação com tudo.

Nota2: E essa música é tão pra esse momento...

**Home ****– Michael Bublé**

**Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
**In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aero plane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home


	24. Chapter 23 Segundo Final

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas his

tórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: ****Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Capítulo 23 – Final Alternativo 2

Não tinha momento melhor do que estar nos braços do outro. Quando se encontraram, o mundo se dissipou em milhões de pequenos pontos indecifráveis ao olho humano. O mundo ao redor não mais existia. Só existia a presença de um e outro para ambos.

— Jay... – Jensen sussurrou baixinho no ouvido. Não poderia querer um beijo ali. Não na frente dos outros. Mas precisava afirmar mais uma vez o que achava fundamental naquilo tudo – Eu senti muito medo... – olhou para os olhos do outro.

— Eu estou bem, Jen. Tudo vai ficar bem – estava chorando e tentando deixar o outro seguro mesmo chorando – Jen... Eu pensei que...

— Não diga nada. Está tudo terminado. Vamos voltar para o hotel. Precisa descansar, comer, tomar um banho... Vou cuidar de você...

— Já se olhou no espelho, Jen? – Jared olhava para Jensen não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Jensen parecia que tinha saído do mundo dos mortos e estava afirmando que iria cuidar dele – Você não está bem. Não sou só eu que preciso de cuidado. Você também!

— Eu vou ficar bem agora. Agora, tudo está bem, Jay. Tudo está bem. O mundo está no lugar certo agora – sorriu para Jared com carinho.

Jared o apertou contra seu peito e fechou os olhos. Queria mesmo era sentir Jensen ali, bem perto dele. Inseparável. Só seu.

Lewis, Bruce e Chase aproximaram-se para abraçá-lo, mas foram discretos o bastante para dar tempo aos dois. Esperaram pacientes pela separação de ambos para depois também partilhar a alegria do encontro. Tinha saído tudo bem. Tudo tinha dado certo. Jared estava livre do cativeiro. Morrigan estava sendo procurado. Seus capangas estavam presos. E o corpo de Marty estava sendo resgatado do esquecimento.

O xerife aproximou-se e olhou bem para Jared e por um instante parou para observá-lo de perto.

— É bom vê-lo inteiro, rapaz – estendeu a mão.

— Graças ao senhor, eu acho – apertou firme a mão do xerife.

— E aos seus amigos. Todos contribuíram de uma forma ou outra para que pudéssemos encontrar você – sorriu discretamente – Venha. Tem uma equipe médica perto da estrada.

— Obrigado – puxou Jensen para perto dele, enlaçando o pescoço do mais baixo com seu braço - Quero voltar para a cidade.

— Vocês voltam comigo. Nick vai seguir na outra viatura – e voltou-se para os outros três atores – E você seguem juntos também. Não quero arriscar nenhum palpite, mas até que esse tal do Morrigan não estiver atrás das grades, todo o cuidado é pouco.

— Sim, senhor – afirmaram.

O grupo seguiu para fora do lugar, rumo à estrada. Estavam tão cansados que não falaram muito. Jared e Jensen caminhavam lado a lado. Olhavam-se de vez em quando e sorriam. Não era um sorriso aberto. Era um sorriso curto, de alívio. Aquilo pelo qual tinham passado, tinha provado uma única coisa: pertenciam um ao outro. Eram um do outro. Não sabiam ser sós. Cada um tinha o outro, não apenas como segurança, mas também como amigo, como companheiro, como amor.

oOoOoOo

Durante a volta Jared e Jensen não falaram muito. Jensen sentou-se no banco da frente. O xerife insistiu para que Jared deitasse no banco de trás. Assim, a viagem de volta não se tornaria tão cansativa. Jared concordou por insistência de Jensen. Jensen havia dito que tinha cochilado no hotel, o que fez com que o xerife o olhasse de atravessado em reprimenda por estar mentindo para o outro.

Jared relutantemente obedeceu. Deitou-se no banco de trás e de onde estava deitado, vendo a silhueta das árvores passar rapidamente ia lembrando de todos os momentos que ele tinha vivido com Jensen. O final de tarde chuvoso, quando viu a silhueta dele na estrada, mergulhado naquele aguaceiro. O olhar dele no escritório do motel quando o atendente disse que não tinha mais quartos vagos. O sorriso que ele estampava sempre que olhava para ele. O dia em que tinha contado como aquele acidente tinha acontecido... Foi lembrando de tudo. Do primeiro beijo... De como Jensen o amava... De como chamava seu nome no auge do prazer... Da boca... Do beijo... De como era perfeito com ele... E foi fechando os olhos e dormiu e só acordou quando o xerife o chamou. Já estavam em frente ao hotel, estacionado do outro lado da rua.

Nick tinha estacionado logo atrás. Tinha saído do veículo e aguardava pela ordem do xerife para seguir para a delegacia. Os outros atores manobraram para o estacionamento do hotel e, não muito tempo depois, estavam em frente ao prédio. Jensen atravessou a rua por primeiro. O xerife estava conversando com Jared, explicando que precisava prestar depoimento também na outra jurisdição e que aquilo tudo iria demorar.

O telefone tocou baixinho, vibrando no bolso da calça.

— Alô... – a voz de Jensen era cansada.

_Acha que vou deixar você sair vitorioso dessa?_

Jensen gelou. Era a voz de Morrigan.

Depois de tudo esclarecido, o xerife ainda aguardou Jared seguir para a porta do hotel. Foi nessa hora que Jensen escutou seu telefone tocar e atendeu automaticamente, não se importando em verificar a chamada. Ao ver Jensen atender ao telefone, Jared parou no meio da rua. Era madrugada. O sol surgiria dentro de pouco mais de uma hora. Seu sangue gelou.

_Acha que pode vencer?_

O xerife Willson parou do mesmo jeito. Atento à cena estranhou a parada de Jared.

Jared olhou para trás, para ver se o xerife ainda estava ligado ali. Angus Willson destravou o botão que segurava sua arma no coldre e lentamente foi puxando-a para fora.

— Por que não me deixa em paz?

_Vai perder o bem mais precioso hoje, Jensen..._

Jensen olhou para Jared. Largou o celular. Ficou na dúvida sobre o que Morrigan queria dizer. Sua vida não era o bem mais precioso. Jared tinha um valor inestimável. Acima de qualquer coisa, inclusive acima de sua vida.

oOoOoOo

Jensen caminhou a passos largos em direção à Jared, olhando ao redor pra tentar localizar seu pior inimigo. A rua estava tão silenciosa. Nem mesmo a conversa dos outros atores ele escutava. Tinha um vento leve e quente batendo em seu rosto. Jared estava lá no meio da rua, cabelo balançando pelo vento. Tinha uma pergunta presa no olhar. Morrigan não era maluco de estar tão próximo... Não depois de tudo o que acontecera. A lei estava atrás dele. Mas quando ouviu o disparo, a única coisa que enxergou foi o olhar de Jared...

Foram ouvidos mais dois disparos. Angus Willson tinha disparado duas vezes. Dois tiros acertaram Walter Morrigan no peito.

Jared ainda estava no mesmo lugar, paralisado. Tinha se voltado um pouco para olhar para o xerife quando viu Morrigan no chão. E quando se voltou novamente para olhar para Jensen, o outro também continuava lá, no mesmo lugar.

Quando Jensen baixou a cabeça para olhar seu próprio corpo, uma mancha vermelha começou a pintar a camiseta que usava. Colocou sua mão, como se quisesse realmente ter certeza de que aquilo era seu corpo e seu sangue. Olhou para Jared e sorriu sem graça, como se perguntasse o que tinha acontecido e se aquilo era realmente possível.

Jared não o deixou cair. Segurou-o em seus braços e ajoelhou-se, deitando-o como cuidado, segurando sua cabeça erguida.

— Aguente firme, Jen... – olhou para os rapazes que estavam saindo de detrás de um carro estacionado próximo do hotel. Chase já tinha o celular na orelha, provavelmente chamando uma ambulância - Aguente firme, por favor...

Jensen sorriu e tossiu e agarrou a camiseta de Jared.

— Jay... A promessa...

— Não fale, Jen... Não fale...

— Que fiz...

Ele o tinha feito prometer tantas coisas... Mas sabia de qual promessa estava falando. A de que seria seu para sempre.

— Eu sei... Não fale. Eu amo você. Não fale. Apenas respire. Continue respirando, Jen.

— Nós escrevemos nossa história, não é?

— É... E ela é linda, Jen - queria que o mundo parasse naquele momento. Queria um milagre.

— A promessa...

— Fica comigo... Por favor... Por favor, Jen...

— Pra sempre, Jay. Pra sempre...

oOoOoOo

A fotografia não era antiga, mas o lembrava de um tempo inesquecível e definitivo em sua vida. Nela, dois rapazes alegres posavam juntos, sorrindo, tendo ao fundo uma pequena cachoeira.

Olhando para a foto, podia ainda escutar o som daquela água batendo nas pedras. Também lembrava da quantidade de tons de verde que adornavam o lugar juntamente com as flores. Tinha a sensação de que aquele frescor invadia seu corpo toda a vez que olhava para aquela imagem. Não era uma lembrança triste porque o que tinha vivido tinha sido pleno e feliz.

O lugar estava preso para sempre na retina de seus olhos. Estava gravado para sempre em algum cantinho de seu coração. Aquele lugar e o que tudo tinha significado ficaria para sempre junto dele, onde quer que estivesse ou fosse. Carregava com ele um momento eterno.

— Jay... – a voz de Chase o tirou do passado e o fez olhar em sua direção – Tudo bem? – abraçando-o, envolveu-o por trás, como sempre fazia, toda vez que o queria no presente.

— Tudo... – olhou mais uma vez para a foto – Lembrei dele outra vez. Não consegui evitar.

— Ele amava muito você, Jay. Mas ele se foi – e com delicadeza, e pela enésima vez, lhe puxou para o agora – Ele morreu, Jay...

— Eu sei! É que... – pelo espelho, o olhar pedia perdão.

— Tudo bem – Chase o beijou no pescoço – Não estou cobrando nada de você.

— Eu sei... – virou-se para beijá-lo também.

— Acha que podemos ir? – soltou-se do abraço e o beijou na boca, segurando-o pela cabeça – Estamos atrasados.

— Sim, claro. Não vamos deixar ninguém esperando – concordou e retribuiu o beijo anterior com outro beijo.

— Certo – Chase afastou-se e agarrou seu blusão de cima da cama – Espero você no carro – foi saindo e olhando para Jared. Sorriu ternamente e cruzou a porta.

Jared ficou olhando-o sair e também sorriu com ternura. Depois, depositou a fotografia dentro da caixa de madeira. Fechou-a e colocou-a de volta dentro da gaveta.

Jared fechou a gaveta. Suspirou profundamente. Atravessou o quarto, olhou mais uma vez para tudo, desligou a luz e fechou a porta.

A vida sempre segue em frente, não importa quantas paradas fazemos. Perdemos algumas coisas pelo caminho. Ganhamos outras. Ela nos proporciona encontros e despedidas na medida certa de nosso coração.

FIM

NOTA1: Este final foi diferente porque, apesar de Jared amar Jensen, perder Jensen não foi o fim para quem cuidou e se dedicou àquele amor desde o começo. A leveza do coração está na certeza de que o amor foi partilhado, multiplicado, somado, e, o mais importante, presentificado através de palavras e momentos inesquecíveis. O amor que cala em nós, é o amor que morre conosco. Mas o amor que é declarado é o amor que dura uma eternidade. É por isso que eu acredito que, estar com outro, no caso de Jared, não significa trair quem se foi. Não há traição maior do que aquela que é feita em vida. Depois... Não tem mais importância alguma.

NOTA2: Amo a forma como tudo é tão simples nesse poema.

"Saber Viver - **Cora Coralina**

Não sei... Se a vida é curta  
Ou longa demais pra nós,  
Mas sei que nada do que vivemos  
Tem sentido, se não tocamos o coração das pessoas.

Muitas vezes basta ser:  
Colo que acolhe,  
Braço que envolve,  
Palavra que conforta,  
Silêncio que respeita,  
Alegria que contagia,  
Lágrima que corre,  
Olhar que acaricia,  
Desejo que sacia,  
Amor que promove.

E isso não é coisa de outro mundo,  
É o que dá sentido à vida.  
É o que faz com que ela  
Não seja nem curta,  
Nem longa demais,  
Mas que seja intensa,  
Verdadeira, pura... Enquanto durar"


	25. Chapter 23 Terceiro Final

**História De Nós Dois**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **OUTUBRO 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas his

tórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

RESUMO**: ****Jared dá carona para Jensen.**

**HISTÓRIA DE NÓS DOIS**

Capítulo 23 – Final alternativo 3

Não tinha momento melhor do que estar nos braços do outro. Quando se encontraram, o mundo se dissipou em milhões de pequenos pontos indecifráveis ao olho humano. O mundo ao redor não mais existia. Só existia a presença de um e outro para ambos.

— Jay... – Jensen sussurrou baixinho no ouvido. Não poderia querer um beijo ali. Não na frente dos outros. Mas precisava afirmar mais uma vez o que achava fundamental naquilo tudo – Eu senti muito medo... – olhou para os olhos do outro.

— Eu estou bem, Jen. Tudo vai ficar bem – estava chorando e tentando deixar o outro seguro mesmo chorando – Jen... Eu pensei que...

— Não diga nada. Está tudo terminado. Vamos voltar para o hotel. Precisa descansar, comer, tomar um banho... Vou cuidar de você...

— Já se olhou no espelho, Jen? – Jared olhava para Jensen não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Jensen parecia que tinha saído do mundo dos mortos e estava afirmando que iria cuidar dele – Você não está bem. Não sou só eu que preciso de cuidado. Você também!

— Eu vou ficar bem agora. Agora, tudo está bem, Jay. Tudo está bem. O mundo está no lugar certo agora – sorriu para Jared com carinho.

Jared o apertou contra seu peito e fechou os olhos. Queria mesmo era sentir Jensen ali, bem perto dele. Inseparável. Só seu.

Lewis, Bruce e Chase aproximaram-se para abraçá-lo, mas foram discretos o bastante para dar tempo aos dois. Esperaram pacientes pela separação de ambos para depois também partilhar a alegria do encontro. Tinha saído tudo bem. Tudo tinha dado certo. Jared estava livre do cativeiro. Morrigan estava sendo procurado. Seus capangas estavam presos. E o corpo de Marty estava sendo resgatado do esquecimento.

O xerife aproximou-se e olhou bem para Jared e por um instante parou para observá-lo de perto.

— É bom vê-lo inteiro, rapaz – estendeu a mão.

— Graças ao senhor, eu acho – apertou firme a mão do xerife.

— E aos seus amigos. Todos contribuíram de uma forma ou outra para que pudéssemos encontrar você – sorriu discretamente – Venha. Tem uma equipe médica perto da estrada.

— Obrigado – puxou Jensen para perto dele, enlaçando o pescoço do mais baixo com seu braço - Quero voltar para a cidade.

— Vocês voltam comigo. Nick vai seguir na outra viatura – e voltou-se para os outros três atores – E vocês seguem juntos também. Não quero arriscar nenhum palpite, mas até que esse tal do Morrigan não estiver atrás das grades, todo o cuidado é pouco.

— Sim, senhor – afirmaram.

O grupo seguiu para fora do lugar, rumo à estrada. Estavam tão cansados que não falaram muito. Jared e Jensen caminhavam lado a lado. Olhavam-se de vez em quando e sorriam. Não era um sorriso aberto. Era um sorriso curto, de alívio. Aquilo pelo qual tinham passado, tinha provado uma única coisa: pertenciam um ao outro. Eram um do outro. Não sabiam ser sós. Cada um tinha o outro, não apenas como segurança, mas também como amigo, como companheiro, como amor.

oOoOoOo

Durante a volta Jared e Jensen não falaram muito. Jensen sentou-se no banco da frente. O xerife insistiu para que Jared deitasse no banco de trás. Assim, a viagem de volta não se tornaria tão cansativa. Jared concordou por insistência de Jensen. Jensen havia dito que tinha cochilado no hotel, o que fez com que o xerife o olhasse de atravessado em reprimenda por estar mentindo para o outro.

Jared relutantemente obedeceu. Deitou-se no banco de trás e de onde estava deitado, vendo a silhueta das árvores passar rapidamente ia lembrando de todos os momentos que ele tinha vivido com Jensen. O final de tarde chuvoso, quando viu a silhueta dele na estrada, mergulhado naquele aguaceiro. O olhar dele no escritório do motel quando o atendente disse que não tinha mais quartos vagos. O sorriso que ele estampava sempre que olhava para ele. O dia em que tinha contado como aquele acidente tinha acontecido... Foi lembrando de tudo. Do primeiro beijo... De como Jensen o amava... De como chamava seu nome no auge do prazer... Da boca... Do beijo... De como era perfeito com ele... E foi fechando os olhos e dormiu e só acordou quando o xerife o chamou.

Já estavam em frente ao hotel, Nick tinha estacionado logo atrás. Tinha saído do veículo e aguardava pela ordem do xerife para seguir para a delegacia. Os outros atores manobraram para o estacionamento do hotel e, não muito tempo depois, estavam em frente ao prédio. Jensen atravessou a rua por primeiro. O xerife estava conversando com Jared, explicando que precisava prestar depoimento também na outra jurisdição e que aquilo tudo iria demorar.

O telefone tocou baixinho, vibrando no bolso da calça.

— Alô... – a voz de Jensen era cansada.

_Acha que vou deixar você sair vitorioso dessa?_

Jensen gelou. Era a voz de Morrigan.

Depois de tudo esclarecido, o xerife ainda aguardou Jared seguir para a porta do hotel. Foi nessa hora que Jensen escutou seu telefone tocar e atendeu automaticamente, não se importando em verificar a chamada. Ao ver Jensen atender ao telefone, Jared parou no meio da rua. Era madrugada. O sol surgiria dentro de pouco mais de uma hora. Seu sangue gelou.

_Acha que pode vencer?_

O xerife Willson parou do mesmo jeito. Atento à cena estranhou a parada de Jared.

Jared olhou para trás, para ver se o xerife ainda estava ligado ali. Angus Willson destravou o botão que segurava sua arma no coldre e lentamente foi puxando-a para fora.

— Por que não me deixa em paz?

_Vai perder o bem mais precioso hoje, Jensen..._

Jensen olhou para Jared. Largou o celular. Ficou na dúvida sobre o que Morrigan queria dizer. Sua vida não era o bem mais precioso. Jared tinha um valor inestimável. Acima de qualquer coisa, inclusive acima de sua vida.

Jensen caminhou a passos largos em direção à Jared, olhando ao redor pra tentar localizar seu pior inimigo. A rua estava tão silenciosa. Nem mesmo a conversa dos outros atores ele escutava. Tinha um vento leve e quente batendo em seu rosto. Jared estava lá no meio da rua, cabelo balançando pelo vento. Tinha uma pergunta presa no olhar. Morrigan não era maluco de estar tão próximo... Não depois de tudo o que acontecera. A lei estava atrás dele. Mas quando ouviu o disparo, a única coisa que enxergou foi o olhar de Jared...

oOoOoOo

Angus Willson era um bom atirador. Uma raposa velha. Ao perceber Morrigan erguendo a arma e apontando para os dois, não pensou duas vezes. Disparou. Certeiro. No peito do homem, não dando chance para que disparasse.

Morrigan caiu para trás. O sangue que saiu de seu corpo espalhou-se pela calçada. Seus olhos estavam abertos e presos em Jared e Jensen.

oOoOoOo

O álbum de fotografia estava aberto sobre a mesa. Nele, uma fotografia preenchia, solitária, a página inicial. Era a fotografia que tinham tirado na cachoeira, quando o mundo que tinham construído quase tinha vindo abaixo. Aquela fotografia estava lá para marcar, não o final de uma história, mas para afirmar o começo dela.

Os olhos dos dois não mentiam. Eram olhos apaixonados, dispostos a vencer todos os limites do mundo, todas as distâncias silenciosas, todas as ausências que tinham, um dia, sentido. O sorriso daquelas faces era um sorriso sincero que só os que amam possuem, porque veem no outro a alegria de dividir o que se é e o que se pode ser junto com o outro.

A proximidade dos corpos era a proximidade de suas almas, porque eles eram um só em todos os momentos. Tinham a afinidade de vidas e não só de momentos. O que eram um para o outro só era explicado na própria existência.

O álbum ainda não tinha sido preenchido. Havia páginas vazias depois daquela primeira. Mas seria preenchido, porque a certeza deles era a presença do outro. A certeza era o amor que depositavam todos os dias nas mãos um do outro. Era o cuidado e a ternura que tinham, e a verdade com que construíam tudo a cada minuto do dia.

A primeira página já tinha uma lembrança mais do que firme do que possuíam quando juntos. E estava lá, escrito abaixo da fotografia, em letras não muito desenhadas, mas legíveis... "A história de nós dois é escrita como um começo, todos os dias."

FIM

Nota: Esse é, e será sempre, o melhor dos finais de qualquer história de amor, certo? Certo. Porque finais felizes não são, na verdade o final da história. O final da história é o começo de uma nova. Finais felizes são eternos começos.

E essa música, Near to You, de A Fine Frenzy, tão desconhecida antes, para mim, é a música que traduz o que a fic em muitos momentos significou para mim. É uma música romântica, mas não apenas isso. Ela é melodiosa e agradável. E a letra, sempre que a ouço, me faz lembrar de como a história começou. Eu encaixei a música no texto, na boca e na fala de Jared, para Jensen, em algum capítulo, lá atrás. Acho que ela serve para ser usada por Jensen, para Jared, também. Mas queria deixar a letra gravada aqui.

Beijos para todos os que acompanharam a fic!!!!

**Near To You**** – A Fine Frenzy**

He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back

Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss,  
Still a little bit delirious

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearing  
Fading subtly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I belong  
Where you are

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
Though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

Yet, I'm better near to you.


End file.
